Aventura en alta mar
by Claugan2009
Summary: Siempre voy a recordar aquel crucero… ese que me cambió la vida y me dio lo más preciado que tengo. Mi primer Fic. TH
1. Prefacio

**Aventura en alta mar**

Prefacio

Siempre voy a recordar aquel crucero… ese que me cambió la vida y me dio lo más preciado que tengo.

Mucho me arrepiento de conocer apenas su nombre, edad y profesión… Edward, en aquel momento tenía 27 años, pero ya ha de tener 28 y es pediatra. Jamás te voy a olvidar.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 28 años, soy una mujer común, de pelo castaño con reflejos rojos, largo hasta la cintura, ojos marrones chocolate que todos dicen que son muy expresivos, estatura normal, ni muy baja ni muy alta y más bien flacucha.

Hoy hace exactamente un año desde la última vez que lo vi, y un año y un mes desde que vi por primera vez aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que me cautivaron.

También hoy hacen exactamente 18 semanas desde que nació la persona más importante de mi vida, mi hija, mi pequeña Millie, que es casi igual a su padre, el mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de pelo broncíneo, la misma nariz, pero tiene mi boca.

Llevo once meses y pocos días intentando encontrar a su papá para contarle que tenemos una hermosa hija, pero dada la gran cantidad de datos que tengo de él, me ha sido imposible hallarlo, y ya me estoy dando por vencida.

Estoy segura de que lo correcto es que lo sepa, así no le interese, pero no se donde buscar.

Creo que lo mejor sería empezar por el principio, o por lo que yo creo que es el principio.

Todo esto empezó hace 5 años más o menos, cuando terminé la universidad y me gradué (con honores) como periodista y conseguí un trabajo en uno de los más prestigiosos periódicos de New York, el New York Times.

Al principio era prácticamente una esclava, pero con el tiempo me fui ganando mi lugar, hasta llegar a donde estoy ahora, que tengo la redacción de una página entera semanal para escribir sobre lo que quiera y tres pequeñas columnas más.

Para conseguir todo esto abandoné completamente la escasa vida social que tenía.

Mi familia me apoyaba con mi lema de "ya voy a tener tiempo luego" o eso creía yo. Hace más o menos un año y dos meses que me di cuenta que mi familia se había cansado de mi lema.


	2. El regalo

DCMR: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M.. La trama si me pertenece.

Capitulo I: El regalo

Un día llegue a casa a eso de las 21:30 h, luego de quedarme unas horas en el trabajo a terminar el articulo semanal, para encontrarme a mis hermanos sentados en el pasillo frente a la puerta de mi casa, con café en mano, que por el logo del vaso se notaba que habían sido comprados en la cafetería de la esquina.

-¡Bella! ¡Hasta que al fin llegas!- me dijo mi hermano Emmett.

-¡Bella! ¡Estábamos preocupados! Pensamos que te había pasado algo- Fue el saludo de mi otro hermano Jasper.

-¡Hola! Si, estoy bien, ¿y ustedes? Me alegro- parece que nunca les hubieran enseñado a saludar.

- Ven aquí peque- dijo Jass con una sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos. No lo dudé y me tiré a sus brazos, no había tenido tiempo de darme cuenta cuanto los había extrañado, hacia ya más de 6 meses que no los veía.

-¿Y para mi no hay abrazo?- preguntó Emm haciendo un tierno puchero, me solté de Jass y corrí a abrazarlo a el también.

-No… res…pi…ro-

-Lo siento peque- se disculpó soltándome y dejándome nuevamente en el piso.

-¿Crees que podrías dejarnos pasar? Hace algo de frío aquí afuera y llegamos a eso de las 7, ¿no se supone que sales a las 6 de trabajar? ¿Porque demoraste tanto?- preguntó Jass mientras yo habría la puerta.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaron? Podría haber venido antes y haber hecho el trabajo en casa-

-Creímos que habías salido a divertirte y como nunca lo haces no queríamos molestar- respondió Jass con una sonrisa triste mientras los veía dejar un par de maletas en el recibidor. ¿Maletas? ¿Eso significa que se van a quedar? Preferí exteriorizar mis dudas

-¿Van a quedarse? ¿Cuántos días? ¡No lo puedo creer! Hace mucho que no estábamos los tres juntos, podría pedir unos días así los aprovechamos bien y…-

-¡Nooooo!- Me interrumpieron mis hermanos con un grito. Fruncí mi seño y los miré con mis ojos entrecerrados, tratando de adivinar que bicho les había picado. Los dos tenían cara de pánico y por primera vez en mi vida no entendí el porque, por lo que luego de unos minutos de evaluarlos decidí preguntar.

-¿Por qué no?- y ambos sonrieron

- Porque tango hambre_ por supuesto tenia que ser Emm, el siempre tiene hambre. Sonreí, hay cosas que no cambian.

- ¿Que quieren comer?-

- Cualquier cosa esta bien Bells- Jass siempre tan considerado

-¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Estas loco? Yo quiero waffles- Dijo Emm mirando mal a Jass y pateando el piso como un niño chico. Solté una risita.

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme y vengo a prepararlos y de paso me explican el por que de las maletas si no piensan quedarse, y no me mires así Jass, no lo voy a dejar pasar, supongo que al menos se quedan esta noche así que pueden dejar las maletas en sus habitaciones, ya saben cuales son-

La verdad mi casa es bastante grande, tiene 5 dormitorios, 6 baños, la cocina, el comedor y la sala de estar. No pregunten porque tan grande, ni yo lo se, pero me encanta, fue la única que me gustó de las 23 casas que me mostraron y la verdad era la única que no se adaptaba en nada a lo que yo quería, pero la vi y fue amor a primera vista. Una de las habitaciones la convertí en un despacho para trabajar que también es biblioteca, es mi lugar favorito de la casa.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba entrando a la cocina y ya estaba cambiada. ¡Wow! ¡Cuando me pongo a divagar si que pasa el tiempo! Mis hermanos ya estaban ahí.

-Bueno, ahora si chicos, pueden empezar a explicarme todo-

-¡Yo te cuento! ¡Yo te cuento! ¡Yo te cuento! ¡Vinimos porque te traemos un regalo!- empezó a decir Emm dando saltitos. Levante mis cejas y me quedé esperando a que terminara de saltar y me terminara de explicar, pero parecía que no tenía intención de hacer ninguna de ellas. Desvié mi vista a mi otro hermano el cual miraba sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Jass?- pregunté

- Veras… Bella… Emm, ¿podrías dejar de saltar?- dijo ya irritado- como te decía… si… te trajimos un… Mmmmh… regalo- la última parte la dijo muy bajita.

-No entiendo nada ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo se que no soy muy fanática de los regalos, pero tampoco es para que tengan miedo de mi reacción- Emm se había sentado y ahora miraba a cualquier lado menos a mi.

-Bueno… mamá, papá, Emm y yo estamos de acuerdo con que trabajas demasiado y que necesitas divertirte más y… y… y…- se paso la mano por el pelo y levantó la vista, pero ni bien sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, volvió a mirarse las manos.

-A mamá se le ocurrió que podíamos regalarteunviaje- dijo Emm a toda velocidad.

Me quedé pensando un poco hasta que mi cerebro procesó lo que había dicho, si no entendí mal, dijo que me estaban regalando un viaje, sonreí inconscientemente, no me vendría mal.

Un segundo ¿Por qué tanto drama para decirme si a mi me encanta viajar? Y ellos lo saben. Mis hermanos me miraban expectantes y yo fruncí el seño.

-Yo… creo que se me fue el hambre… me voy a dormir… hasta mañana-

-Ni se te ocurra moverte Emm- bramé antes de que pudiera moverse- ¿me pueden explicar exactamente que clase de viaje es para que estén tan nerviosos?-

-Fue idea de mamá, ella… ella… ella…-

-¿Ella qué Jass?-

-Ella… bueno… cree que… mmmmh… como decirlo… oh por Dios nos va a matar- susurro, pero pude oírlo.

-¿Se puede saber por que los voy a matar?-

-Belli, Bellita, Bells, no olvides que fue idea de mamá y nosotros solo cumplimos con venir a entregarlo y…-

-Jass ¿Por qué los voy a matar? Emm, ¿Qué es lo que fue idea de mamá?- esto ya me esta preocupando, nunca había visto a mis hermanos tan nerviosos y asustados.

-Es un crucero- dijo Jass y sonreí, un crucero, que lindo, seguro me va a relajar un montón y…

-Para solteros- termino Emm y mi sonrisa se borró.

-¿Qué?- chille y los dos salieron corriendo.

…

…

…

Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su review y me agregaron a favoritos y alertas.

Si aluna puede, me gustaría que me dijeran **como contesto un review**, no tengo idea de cómo se hace.

Hasta el próximo capitulo ¡que lo disfruten!

Clu


	3. Decisión

DCMR: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. la historia si me pertenece.

Perdón por la demora, en la semana es muy raro que tenga tiempo de prender la compu, con todo el tema de la facu. Hoy puedo porque hay paro general y no fui a clase. Espero que les guste.

**Capitulo II: Decisión**

Estaba en shock, ¡no puedo creer que me hayan hecho algo así! ¡Esto es demasiado! Si yo estoy bien como estoy, si quisiera un hombre lo estaría buscando o ya lo tendría. ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Si, eso es, una broma, estoy segura.

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a concentrarme en el presente. ¿Y mis hermanos? ¡Oh! Si, fue mi imaginación, ellos no estaban en mi puerta cuando llegue, claro, que tonta.

-¡Plumb!-

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Vino de uno de los cuartos de invitados?

Por favor, dime que no son ellos, que no están aquí.

Subí al segundo piso (con cuidado de no tropezar ya que soy muy torpe) y fui puerta por puerta poniendo la oreja a ver si en alguna escuchaba algo y…

-¡Jass, nos va a matar! Te dije que era mala idea que viniéramos nosotros- ¡Bingo! ¡Los encontré! ¡Oh! ¡No! Eso significa que si pasó.

-¡Shhh! No hables tan fuerte que nos va a escuchar- Tarde chicos. Intente abrir la puerta y estaba trabada, fruncí el seño, miré por el hoyo de la cerradura, la llave estaba puesta pero el piso esta alfombrado así que si la tiro no se van a dar cuenta. Haciendo el menor ruido posible me dirigí a mi habitación y tomé las llaves de repuesto que tengo de todas las puertas y volví al pasillo. Busqué la llave correspondiente (las tengo todas numeradas para saber cual es cual) y la introduje en la cerradura despacio para que la otra fuera cediendo de a poco y cuando llegó al tope la giré y abrí la puerta de un tirón.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- gritaron los dos y no pude evitarlo, me largue a reír.

-Jajaja… parecen… jajaja… unas ni… jaja… niñas… jajaja… gri… gri… ja… gritando… jajajaja- Se relajaron al verme reír y sonrieron.

Respiré hondo para calmarme, cerré la puerta tras de mi con llave, tome la otra del piso y las guarde en mi bolsillo. Me dirigí a mi cama, serena, tome asiento en ella y miré a mis hermanos, los dos estaban muy asustados, pálidos, rígidos y con los ojos muy abiertos. Puse mi sonrisa más diabólica y di dos golpes suaves en la cama a cada lado mió en una clara invitación para que se sentaran.

Emmett tembló y Jasper tragó saliva pero en menos de un segundo ambos estaban a mi lado, así que comencé a hablar.

-Bueno, ahora me van a explicar que es eso de un crucero para solteros y como se les ocurrió, luego van a llamar a mamá y le van a decir que lo cancele- ambos suspiraron como ¿relajados? Seguro que fue impresión mía.

-Bells ¿Nos vas a torturar?- Preguntó Emm aun con su cara de pánico.

-No… todavía-

-Pero fue idea de mamá no nuestra y…-

-No importa de quien fue la idea Emm, es más que obvio que ustedes están de acuerdo, sino no estarían acá-

-Mamá nos obligó a venir- me sorprendió de Jass, el es el que normalmente se hace cargo de todo, jamás le pasa la pelota a alguien más. (N/A: pasar la pelota es como pasar la responsabilidad de un acto de una persona a otra para evitar hacerse cargo)

Deben estar muy asustados. Me tomé la cara entre las manos y suspiré.

-Vamos a comer, después hablamos-

Saque la llave de mi bolsillo y salí derecho a la cocina, ya no tenía ganas de cocinar así que saque dos cajas de pizza congelada y puse una al horno.

A los minutos entraron los chicos a la cocina.

-Lo siento Bells, no pudimos hacer nada para convencerla- se disculpó Jass.

-No se preocupen, ya veremos como lo arreglamos luego-

Estuvimos en silencio un rato hasta que el timbre del horno nos sobresaltó, saqué la pizza y puse la otra, la dejé en el centro de la mesa y empezamos a comer.

-¿Me das algo de tomar?- dijo Emm

-Lo siento, en la heladera hay gaseosas- el fue a la heladera en lo que yo fui por los vasos, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta que faltaba algo en la mesa. Bueno, en realidad no puse la mesa, seguro que falta algo más.

-¿Cuánto se van a quedar?-

-Una semana, es todo lo que pudimos conseguir de licencia- contesto Jass ya que Emm tenía la boca llena. Jass trabaja en el hospital de Forks, es psiquiatra y Emm es arquitecto.

-Ósea que lo que no quieren es que saque licencia para estar con ustedes- afirmé más que preguntar. Ambos asintieron- ¿Y que actividades tiene el crucero?-

-No se, pero mamá nos mandó unos folletos-

El horno volvió a sonar por lo que fui a sacar la otra pizza. Emm se había comido casi una pizza entera y Jass y yo solo habíamos logrado comer una porción cada uno.

-¿Y que cuentan?- Jass se ¿sonrojo? Y bajo la cabeza y Emm casi se atraganta tratando de contestar.

-¡Jass tiene novia!- gritó luego de que logró tragar. Mire a Jass y levante una ceja esperando que me contara.

-Se llama Alice, nos conocimos hace dos meses, estoy seguro de que te va a caer muy bien. Su familia se mudó a Forks porque su padre y su hermano son médicos y consiguieron trabajo en el hospital, vive con sus dos hermanos en una casa cerca de casa y sus padres en la casa que esta escondida en los bosques-

-Por lo visto va en serio- sonrió como un tonto.

-Es que ella es perfecta- y suspiró. Esbocé una gran sonrisa, mi hermano está enamorado.

-¿Y tú Emm?-

-Bueno, conocí a una chica, ella es… perfecta, me ayudó a arreglar mi Jeep cuando me quedé camino a Port Angels, pero no quiso ni decirme su nombre- suspiró- he tratado de encontrarla, pero no la he vuelto a ver por desgracia-

-Ya la vas a encontrar, no te preocupes- dije- Bueno chicos, yo me voy a acostar que mañana trabajo y es muy tarde, les prometo que mañana llego temprano. En la mesa del recibidor hay una llave de repuesto por si quieren salir. Hasta mañana- Los bese a ambos en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Bells- contestó Emm.

-Que descanses- ese fue Jass.

…

_Estaba admirando una hermosa noche estrellada y un amplio mar con una hermosa vista, iluminada únicamente por una luna que recién empezaba a menguar. Se escuchaba una música de fondo y el sonido del mar, estaba tan en paz que hasta me parecía increíble, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan bien conmigo misma, sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en trabajo, sin fechas límite, libre como nunca me había sentido._

_Una hermosa voz aterciopelada me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-Hola- comencé a girarme lentamente y en ese momento…_

-Pipipipi… hora de levantarse… pipipipi… arriba, arriba… pipipipi…-

-¡Grrrrr!- maldito despertador- 5 minutos más- y volví a cerrar los ojos

-If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

I guess I'll go, make my own way-

-¿Maldita sea, por que programo 2 despertadores?- apague nuevamente el despertador y me levante a regañadientes. Fui, aun con los ojos medio cerrados, a darme una ducha para despabilarme, cosa que por suerte, conseguí inmediatamente.

Salí del baño envuelta es una toalla y…

-¡Aaaaaaaah!- grité- ¿que haces aquí Jass?- pregunté sosteniendo mi toalla.

Esta bien que en el vientre de mamá nos viéramos desnudos todo el tiempo y de chicos nos bañáramos juntos, pero ya estamos un poquito grandes para eso.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te gustara el exhibicionismo- dijo aguantando la risa, parecía cómodo, pero yo estaba como un tomate- en casa siempre salías vestida del baño-

-La diferencia es que esta es MI casa y este es MI cuarto y nadie más que yo usa MI baño, por lo que puedo vestirme tranquila en mi cuarto. Ahora, serías tan amable de retirarte de MI habitación- caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí "muy amablemente" mientras le hacía una seña con la cabeza para que saliera, y cuando lo hizo cerré de un portazo.

En menos de dos segundos sentí su carcajada alejándose por el pasillo.

Me dispuse a cambiarme y luego me sequé el cabello, cuando estuve pronta me dirigí a la cocina por mi desayuno, tenía el tiempo justo para comer y salir.

Cuando me fui acercando comencé a sentir un rico olor y supe que Jass estaba cocinando algo, porque Emm es incapaz de cocinar nada. Llegue a destino con una gran sonrisa, hacia mucho que no comía un desayuno hecho por Jass y aunque no son muy nutritivos, ya que son pura grasa, son exquisitos.

-Ahora si, buen día Jass-

-Parece que mejoro tu humor- comento mientras yo me servía café. Ignoré su comentario.

-¿Emm no se levantó?- golpee mi frente al decir eso, pregunta tonta- no es necesario que contestes- agregue enseguida.

-Anoche me llamó mamá-

-¡Oh! Cuando vuelvas a hablar con ella dile que si iré a ese crucero, creo- le dije mientras tomaba un trozo de tocino- ¿Cuándo es? primero tengo que avisar en el periódico- dije más para mi misma- ¿Cuánto dura?- cuando me di cuenta Jass me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, no pestañeaba y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, me asuste-¿Jass? ¿Jass? ¿Estas bien?- le dije sacudiéndolo levemente.

-¿Vas… vas… a… ir?- preguntó tartamudeando y casi en un murmullo.

-Si ¿por que no? Podrían ser unas buenas vacaciones, por supuesto que no voy en busca de novio, pero me vendría bien- y ahí mismo se desvaneció. Corrí a su lado.

-¿Jass?- grité desesperada-¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¿Jass?- tomé un vaso y lo llene de agua- ¿se lo tiro? ¿No se lo tiro? Mejor pruebo con otra cosa- dejé el vaso a un costado y comencé a cachetearlo "muy suavemente" pero no reaccionaba, así que, aumenté "un poco" la fuerza de mis golpes. Ya tenía ambas mejillas completamente rojas y nada de despertar- ¡Mmmmh! A problemas drásticos… medidas drásticas… o algo así era. Tomé nuevamente el vaso y lo volqueé en su cara, cuidando de alejarme un poco para no mojarme la ropa, suerte que fue en la cocina, el resto de la casa está alfombrada. Se despertó tosiendo y cuando pudo controlarse se sentó de golpe dándose de lleno con uno de los taburetes que hay alrededor de la isla (N/A: mesada en el centro de la habitación).

-¡Auch!- se quejó

-¿Jass?... jajaja… ¿estas bien?... jajaja…- me miró con el seño fruncido mientras se sobaba la parte golpeada y luego una de sus mejillas.

-¿Podrías dejar de reírte?-

-Yo… lo… siento- contesté como pude

-¿Qué pasó?-

-No lo se, te estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo duraba el crucero cuando te desmayaste. ¿Estas enfermo? Quizás deberías ir al médico por las dudas-

-¿Vas a ir?-

-¿Al médico? No tonto, te decía que fueras vos, no yo, creo que aun estas un poco mareado-

-¡No! ¡Al crucero!-

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué no?-

-¡No puedes ir! ¡Es una locura!-

-¡Una locura que me trajeron ustedes!-

-La trajimos solo porque papá, Emm y yo estábamos totalmente seguros que no ibas a aceptar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a un lugar así?-

-No voy a buscar novio Jass, solo voy de vacaciones- contesté con voz cansada

-Yo sabía que esto era una mala idea- murmuró

-Bueno, mejor terminemos de desayunar que me quedan…- miré mi reloj y me sorprendí- ¡Mierda! Me voy, es tarde- le di un beso y salí casi volando, suerte que son solo 5 minutos en mi camioneta.

Por primera vez en mi vida llegaba sobre la hora al trabajo, normalmente acostumbro a llegar una media hora antes.

-Buenos días señorita Bella- me saludó Jhon el portero del edificio- Primera vez que llega a la verdadera hora de entrada- continuó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Jhon, y es solo Bella- me dirigí a los ascensores. Una vez dentro oprimí el número 20 y me recosté contra la pared, iba vacío. Cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando una mano las detuvo y entró mi peor pesadilla.

-Buenos días Bella-

-Buenos días Mike- Mike Newton, periodista deportivo, un idiota que conoce el significado de la palabra NO. Presionó el número 16 y volteó a verme con una sonrisa que intentaba ser coqueta. Mi único pensamiento fue ¡Otra vez no! Le devolví la sonrisa de forma forzada pero por lo visto no vio la mueca de asco que hice a continuación ya que sonrió aun más y atacó, otra vez.

-Este sábado podríamos ir al cine, están estrenando una pelicu…-

-Mike…-

-la muy buena que te puede gustar sobre…-

-Mike- dije esta vez más fuerte- Lo siento, no puedo. Mis hermanos están en casa por unos días y ya hicimos planes- mentira- Recuerdas a Emmett ¿no?- con Mike nos conocemos desde la primaria, fuimos compañeros hasta el final de la preparatoria y cuando pensé que me había librado de el, en la universidad, me encontré con que era compañero mío en todas mis clases y cuando nos graduamos volví a creer que me había librado de él y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo trabajando nada más ni nada menos que en el mismo lugar que yo, el prestigioso NY Times. Aun no se como lo hizo. Su madre siempre dice que vamos a terminar casados ¡Si, como no! Primero muerta. Lo siento, me salí del tema, le tiene terror a mis hermanos, pero más que nada a Emm, aunque a mi me da mucho más miedo Jass ¡pero no se lo vallan a decir! Podría usarlo en mi contra. Otra vez me fui de tema, les decía, Emm lo amenazo en varias oportunidades, cada vez que se enteraba que me invitaba a salir, ahora, cuando mis hermanos están cerca ni si quiera me habla ¡Mejor! Supongo que tiene que ver también con aquella vez que Mike apareció golpeado, un día después de intentar besarme a la fuerza, pero mis hermanos no quisieron decirme nada.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el ascensor se detuvo- Adiós Mike- hizo un movimiento con la mano a modo de saludo y prácticamente salió corriendo. Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar y solté unas risitas.

Finalmente llegué a mi oficina y me puse a trabajar.

…

…

Me dejan un comentario?

Cuando aprenda a contestar review los contesto todos.

Gracias a:

Mamichuela

JaliceJalice

DeMorcef

LUCYarg

Carly Cullen Black


	4. ¡Me duelen los pies!

DCMR: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. la historia si me pertenece.

**Capitulo III: ¡Me duelen los pies!**

El día en el trabajo fue bastante tranquilo, ya que ayer me había quedado hasta tarde y había adelantado el trabajo de un par de días. Para el final de la jornada tenía adelantado mi trabajo 5 días, me sentí orgullosa de mi misma. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi departamento.

-Buenas noches Jonh-

-Buenas noches señorita Swan. Hacia mucho que no salía tan temprano, normalmente yo ya no estoy aquí cuando usted se va- le sonreí dulcemente.

-Es que mis hermanos están en casa y les prometí que llegaría temprano-

-Buenas noches señorita Swan-

-Es Bella- Me sonrió y me dirigí rumbo a casa.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando sobre el viaje, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre él, además me hace mucha falta despejarme un poco. La ultima vez que Salí de vacaciones fue… ¿Cuándo fue?... Bueno, no lo recuerdo, pero a veces voy a pasar un fin de semana a la casa de papá o de mamá o de los chicos, es más, la ultima vez que fui, fue a la casa de… Jass? Si creo que Jass, hace como… ¿5 meses? ¡Wow! Creo que debería visitarlos más seguido.

Al llegar a casa vi a mi hermano mayor poniendo la mesa, algo muy raro en el.

-¡Hola!-

-¡Hermanita!- Y me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso. En eso Jass salió de la cocina y lo golpeó para que me soltara.

-¡Un día de estos vas a matar a MI hermana!- lo regañó- Hola Bells, ¿como te fue?-

-¡También es mi hermana!-

-Bien tuve un buen día, productivo- contesté, pero ninguno me dio bola.

-¡Pero es más hermana mía que tuya!-

-¡Solo porque sean mellizos no significa que sea más hermana tuya que mía!- la discusión de siempre.

-¡Silencio!- grité. Ambos me miraron- voy a cambiarme y no los quiero oír discutir- agregue en tono normal.

Fui a mi dormitorio y me puse algo más cómodo. Cuando volví al comedor vi que la mesa ya estaba puesta pero no había nadie, por lo que fui a la cocina donde encontré a mis dos hermanos discutiendo entre murmullos.

-¿Que hay de comer?- pregunté y ambos se asustaron.

-preparé pasta-

-¡Mmmmh! ¡Muero de hambre!-

-Aun le falta un poco-

-¿Qué tanto cuchicheaban?-

-Nada- contestaron al mismo tiempo, levante mis cejas pero lo dejé pasar.

-Mañana viene Seth a comer-

-¡Bien! Hace mucho que no lo veo ¿como esta el enano?-

-¡Todos son enanos a tu lado Emm!- contesté- Esta bien, hoy se dio una vuelta por mi oficina-

Cuando la pasta estuvo pronta nos sentamos a la mesa.

-¿Cuándo sale el crucero?- pregunté luego de un rato.

-Entonces ¿es verdad? ¿Vas a ir?- pregunto Emm dejando de comer. ¡Wow! Es la primera vez que Emm deja de comer solo por una pregunta.

-¿Y por que no? Son mis vacaciones, y un crucero no esta para nada mal-

-¡Oh!- fue toda su respuesta y continuó comiendo. Jass y yo nos miramos y rodamos los ojos.

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo sale?-

-Es en un mes, pero ¿estas segura?-

-Si Jass, estoy segura- dije con voz cansada- y ¿Cuánto dura?-

-Un mes también- ¡Mmmmh! Tengo vacaciones acumuladas, pero aun así solo me sobran 10 días para el resto del año. Bueno, pero ya falta poco para que termine el año, así que no hay problema.

-Que suerte que tengo licencia acumulada- y seguimos cenando entre charlas y risas.

…

Mis hermanos se iban hoy y yo los iba a llevar al aeropuerto. Pasamos una gran semana entre bromas, juegos y salidas. Me encanta la relación que mantengo con mis hermanos.

Jass estaba muy emocionado porque iba a volver a ver a su Alice, ella va a ir a esperarlo al aeropuerto junto con su hermana. Esta semana habíamos hablado varias veces y realmente me pareció muy simpática. La primera vez que hablamos, ella me aseguró que íbamos a ser grandes amigas. La última vez que hablamos (anoche) dijo que en dos semanas iba a venir a verme para ayudarme con los preparativos del viaje. Me pareció extraño, pero tampoco le podía decir que no, además un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal.

-¿Y esta buena?- escuché que decía Emm

-No lo se, no me he fijado, la he visto solo unas cuantas veces, lo que si recuerdo es que es rubia- contesto Jass, desde que Emm se había enterado que la hermana de Alice iba a ir a esperarlos al aeropuerto también ha estado haciendo la misma pregunta.

"Pasajeros con destino a Seatle por favor abordar por la puerta numero 3" se escuchó por los altavoces.

-Bueno chicos, espero que tengan un buen viaje-

-Promete que iras a vernos pronto- rogó Jass.

-Si, me aburro si no tengo a quien molestar-

-Cuando pueda voy a visitarlos chicos- nos dimos un abrazo grupal, de esos que Jass usaba para que Emm no me asfixiara con uno de los suyos un beso a cada uno y partieron rumbo a abordar. Los saludé con la mano cuando se dieron vuelta y me respondieron de la misma forma. Definitivamente los iba a extrañar. Cuando ya no pude verlos más me di la vuelta y partí rumbo a casa, aun tenía 2 horas antes de ir a trabajar.

…

Parece que fue ayer que vine a dejar a mis hermanos a este mismo lugar, sin embargo, han pasado dos semanas, en las que me dedique de lleno a mi trabajo, tratando de adelantar todo lo posible antes de irme. Y acá estoy, un sábado, a las 8 de la mañana, esperando a la novia de mi hermano y a su hermana (a las que nunca vi, ni por fotos), en vez de estar durmiendo como cualquier otro sábado, luego de una semana agotadora. Suerte que ellas ya me han visto por fotos, actuales, cabe aclarar, de las que sacamos hace un par de semanas.

5 minutos más tarde, anunciaron que estaba llegando el vuelo desde Seatle y 5 minutos más y ya estaban descendiendo, por lo que me puse de puntillas para tratar de ver algún par de chicas que pudieran ser o para que en su defecto, pudieran reconocerme ellas a mí.

Dos muchachas pasaron por mi lado y fueron a saludar a unas personas detrás mío, me quede mirando aunque era obvio que no eran ellas, hasta que una voz cantarina me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Isabella?- me giré- ¿Bella Swan cierto?- era una chica bajita, como de mi edad, con unos risueños ojos verdes y el pelo negro con las puntas en distintas direcciones y una gran sonrisa. Sonreí en respuesta, por la voz supe que era Alice.

-¿Alice?- su sonrisa se ensanchó y me dio un abrazo que no tiene nada que envidiarle a los de Emmett.

-¡Por fin nos conocemos!- canturreo- ella es mi hermana Rose- señaló a una rubia escultural que estaba a su lado, mi autoestima bajó como 10 puntos. Ella también tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mucho gusto Rose- también me abrazo, pero no fue un abrazo de esos que rompen los huesos.

-El gusto es mío, moría de ganas de conocerte, Emmett habla mucho de vos- ¿Emm? Preferí expresarlo en voz alta.

-¿Emm?-

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Estoy saliendo con él, resulta que ya nos conocíamos, un día lo ayudé con su jeep en la carretera, y ahora nos estamos conociendo, estoy esperando que me pida ser su novia- dijo todo sin tomar aire ni una sola vez, si yo hiciera eso ya estaría desmayada por la falta de oxigeno. Alice soltó unas risitas y luego se puso a saltar como una niña pequeña.

-¡Rose está enamorada! ¡Rose está enamorada!- canturreo.

-¡Cállate enana!- le dijo Rose dándole un codazo en las costillas y me largue a reír, ambas se me unieron enseguida. Cuando nos calmamos fuimos por el equipaje mientras charlábamos y nos conocíamos mejor. Me enteré que eran de Chicago y que se habían mudado hace poco a Forks. Alice tiene 27 años al igual que yo y Rose tiene 28. Tienen otro hermano, el mellizo de Alice y ambas son diseñadoras de moda, aunque Alice hizo la carrera de decoración de interiores también y Rose la de reparación automotriz.

En verdad me sentía cómoda con ellas, algo poco común en mí. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión porque querían quedarse en un hotel, pero finalmente gane yo y aceptaron quedarse en casa, solo porque prometí mostrarles las fotos de los chicos de cuando éramos pequeños.

Fuimos charlando animadamente todo el camino, al llegar les mostré sus habitaciones, les dejé ocupar las de mis hermanos que estaban una al lado de la otra y frente a la mía y ambas tienen baño propio.

En lo que ellas se instalaban me dispuse a leer un poco.

Varios capítulos más tarde…

-Bueno, Bella, gracias por dejarnos quedar en tu casa- dijo Alice- Pero es hora de empezar a preparar todo, así que toma tus cosas que ¡Nos vamos de compras!- y comenzó a saltar como lo hizo en el aeropuerto. ¡Que exceso de energía tiene esta mujer! Rose llego justo en ese momento y la tomo de los hombros para que dejara de saltar pero aun así fue imposible.

-¡Alice!- exclamó- ¡deja de saltar! ¡Va a darse cuenta de que estas loca!- se detuvo de golpe y miro a su hermana con el seño fruncido.

-¡Yo no estoy loca!- dirigió su mirada a mi y aguanté la risa- Bueno, toma tus cosas Bella, que nos vamos de compras-

-No me gustan las compras- ¡Error! No debí decir eso, ambas me miraron como si fuera un alíen- ¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Es imposible- dijo Alice

"Las vas a odiar más a partir de hoy" me pareció que murmuró Rose. Me encogí de hombros.

-No importa, es necesario comprar ropa para el viaje- siguió Alice- así que toma tus cosas que en 10 minutos nos vamos. Es genial que tengas un auto tan grande, así entran más cosas- y siguió hablando mientras se perdía por el pasillo. Me dio un escalofrío, dicen que si los sientes y no hace frío es porque el diablo pasó cerca, espero que no sea verdad, aunque creo saber quien es el diablo.

10 minutos más tarde ya estábamos en mi camioneta rumbo al centro comercial.

…

4 horas después, no tengo ni idea de cuantas tiendas (pero creo que todas las del centro comercial) y cerca de 10 bolsas cada una, caí rendida en un banco y me empecé a quejar con voz un poco más alta de lo habitual.

-¡Por favor! ¡No puedo más! ¡Me duelen los pies! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo sed! ¡Me duelen los brazos de cargar tantas bolsas! ¡Me quiero ir!- si, lo se, parezco una gurisa chica, pero no lo puedo evitar, estoy cansada. Las personas que pasaban o me miraban raro o se reían de mi, ya sea con disimulo o sin disimulo, algunas personas que iban con niños les tapaban los ojos para que no me vieran. Bufe, solo me estoy quejando un poco.

-Ya solo nos queda la ultima tienda Bella, prometo que luego vamos a comer- me dijo Rose con una sonrisa conciliadora ¿Cómo le queda energía para sonreír? Yo ya no puedo más- Yo también tengo hambre- me tomó de la mano y me levanto. Partimos hacia la última tienda.

Cuando llegamos me di cuenta que estábamos entrando a Victoria's Secret pero no estaba de ánimos para pelear o salir corriendo por lo que deje que compraran ellas y solo me quejé de dos conjuntos que eran demasiado pequeños para mi gusto ¡Si ni tela tenían! Y uno de los trajes de baño por la misma razón.

Cuando terminaron de elegir le extendí mi tarjeta de crédito a la vendedora sin siquiera levantarme del sillón en el que me había sentado al llegar. Creo que vio mi cara de cansancio porque me trajo los papeles para que firmara hasta ahí, o talvez quería que viera la cuenta antes de pagar ¡era un dineral! Igual firme y la muchacha se retiró murmurando un "gracias" ¡Como para no agradecer!

Por suerte, 10 minutos más tarde estábamos sentadas en un restaurante italiano pidiendo nuestra comida. Las chicas hablaban animadamente de todo lo que habíamos comprado, pero yo ya no podía ni con mi vida. Cuando llego la comida, en lo único que pude pensar fue en enviarle la orden a mi cerebro de que tomara los cubiertos y llevara el tenedor a mi boca y luego la orden de masticar, por supuesto también intentaba no dormirme.

Una hora más tarde entraba a mi dormitorio con las chicas pisándome los talones, solté todas las bolsas y me tiré en mi cama, creo haber escuchado a las chicas decir que iban a armar mis maletas, pero no estoy muy segura. Rápidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

…

¡Hola! Espero que les guste el capitulo, me entusiasme escribiendo y para el próximo todavía no va a estar en el crucero, recién para el siguiente.

¿Quieren un E POV? Aun no he hecho ninguno y a lo mejor quieren saber como llega él hasta lo del crucero, porque es obvio que no es por voluntad propia. Si lo quieren me dejan un review.

Se que al menos 90 personas han visto la historia, así que espero en este capitulo **al menos 5 review, **si eso pasa, voy a subir el próximo capitulo en la semana en vez del fin de semana. Aprovechen que eso no va a pasar siempre.

Muchos besos.

Clu


	5. Noche de chicas

DCMR: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. la historia si me pertenece.

**Capitulo IV: Noche de chicas **

Cuando me desperté ya era de noche, estiré mi brazo y tome mi celular de la mesita de noche, miré la hora, 20:38 marcaba ¡Wow! Dormí toda la tarde, y no era para menos, esas mujeres son alcalinas (N/A: como las pilas, duran más). Me senté en la cama y vi tres maletas perfectamente acomodadas en un rincón, bueno, al menos ya no me tengo que preocupar de lo que voy a llevar.

Un momento… ¿Tres maletas? No compramos tanto. Me dirigí a mi armario y lo abrí, no sacaron nada de aquí, me encogí de hombros, a lo mejor no son tan grandes como parecen.

Me di un baño y me cambie ya que había dormido vestida. Cuando iba por la segunda enjabonada sentí que alguien entraba al baño.

-Bella, te dejé una muda de ropa sobre tu cama, apúrate que esta noche tenemos una noche de chicas- se escucho la voz de Alice amortiguada por el ruido de la ducha.

-Ya salgo- no lo había terminado de decir cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta, me encogí de hombros y luego de enjuagarme bien me dispuse a salir de la ducha.

Son tal para cual, Jass y Alice, claro, ambos se meten a mi cuarto como si fuera suyo.

En mi habitación me encontré con un conjunto sencillo de jeans claros y una camisa blanca, pero todo de mi armario. Cuando ya estuve pronta fui a ver que hacían las chicas, las encontré en la cocina en posiciones muy graciosas. Rose estaba con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la heladera mientras que Alice estaba arrodillada sobre uno de los taburetes con la cabeza metida dentro de una de las alacenas.

-¿Encontraste algo Ali?-

-¿Las puedo ayudar?- pregunté, ambas soltaron un grito ahogado y dieron un salto en el lugar, Alice casi se cae pero logró agarrarse a tiempo, ambas se golpearon la cabeza con el mueble y la heladera, no pude evitarlo y me largué a reír, ambas me fulminaron con la mirada mientras se frotaban la zona golpeada, en momentos como este es cuando se nota que son hermanas a pesar de ser físicamente tan distintas, era la misma expresión en ambas caras, no pude hacer más que reír más fuerte, tanto que terminé tirada en el piso retorciéndome de la risa y agarrándome el estomago, a los pocos segundos sentí que dos risas más me acompañaban.

Cuando logré calmarme luego de varios minutos, me senté recostada contra la isla y vi como las chicas de a poco dejaban de reír y copiaban mis movimientos, solo que Alice se recostaba contra la alacena y Rose contra la heladera.

-¿Buscaban algo en especial?- pregunté con una sonrisa tatuada en mi rostro- ni mis hermanos husmean así en mi cocina-

-Buscábamos las golosinas, pero llevamos más de media hora buscando y nada ¿es que no tienes golosinas?-

-Y helado, no hay helado- agregó Rose.

-El helado se me terminó hace dos días y normalmente voy los fines de semana a hacer las compras y las golosinas no las iban a encontrar nunca- me moví de donde estaba apoyada y busqué a tientas la traba de la puerta secreta de la isla y la abrí. Ambas me miraron con asombro.

-¿Donde compraste esa isla?- pregunto Rose.

-La mandé a hacer, con Seth cerca hay que tener algunas cosas escondidas- contesté encogiéndome de hombros- y es muy útil cuando vienen los chicos también, sino me vacían todo, solo dejo un poco a la vista para que coman eso, pero como Seth esta de viaje no he dejado nada a la vista-

-¿Quién es Seth?- si hasta gemelas parecen a veces, hablan a dúo y todo.

-Es mi mejor amigo, es como otro hermano más para mi, y espero que pronto lo sea- ambas me miraron interrogantes- es el hijo de Sue, la novia de papá-

-¡Oh! He oído hablar de él, Jass lo nombra a veces y a su hermana…-

-Leha-

-Leha, si, el también dice que son como sus hermanos-

-Y lo son. Por cierto, el escondite tiene que seguir siendo secreto-

-Prometido-

-¿Seguras que no son ustedes las mellizas?- ambas soltaron unas risitas y negaron.

-Bien, faltan algunas cosas que debemos comprar- dijo Alice

-Como el helado-

-Hay un supermercado a una cuadra- informe con miedo, solo espero que no sea como en el centro comercial.

-No te preocupes, en el supermercado no es tan peligrosa- me susurro Rose, articulé un "gracias" por intentar calmarme, agregue para mi, pero aun así seguía teniendo un poco de miedo.

Me levante del suelo y fui por mi cartera, como quedaba cerca, fuimos a pie.

Ya en el supermercado vi que Alice tomo un carrito y volví a asustarme. Respira Bella, me dije a mi misma, bueno, más bien lo pensé, no quiero que la gente piense que estoy loca.

En el pasillo de los dulces, Alice empezó a poner cosas en el carrito que nunca antes había probado y otras que normalmente compro. Rose venia a mi lado tarareando una canción mientras miraba divertida a su hermana.

-¿Siempre es así?- susurré. Me sonrió y negó.

-No tanto, pero en el avión le sirvieron café cuando yo fui al baño y no es muy tolerante a la cafeína, cuando volví ya lo estaba terminando por lo que no pude hacer nada-

-Y ¿Qué toma cuando no toma café?-

-Descafeinado o té- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya vengo- y salí corriendo, en casa solo tengo café. Luego de tomar unos sobres de descafeinado individuales y una caja de té's volví a donde estaban las chicas y puse las cosas en el carro. Rose al verme abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y me preguntó.

-¿No había descafeinado en tu casa?-

-No, solo tomo café-

-¡Oh! ¡No! Me mintió- exclamó

-¿Mmmmmh?-

-Me dijo que estaba tomando descafeinado hoy cuando la encontré en la cocina con una taza en la mano-

-¡Oh!- fue todo lo que logré articular.

-Creo que voy a llevar algo de vodka ¿te molesta que la emborrache en tu casa? Es la única forma de que se duerma cuando esta hiperactiva-

-Al fondo a la izquierda- le indiqué el camino y salió pitando.

-¿Alice?- miré para todos lados y no estaba, fui a buscar a Rose.

-¿Rose?- cuando tuve su atención continué hablando- no encuentro a Alice- frunció su seño.

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- dejó una de las botellas que tenia en la mano y saco su celular- ¿Ali, donde estas?... Ok… Bueno, ya vamos para ahí- y colgó- Esta en la caja, dice que fue por los helados y no nos encontró más-

-¿Y en que momento se fue?-

-Ni idea- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Nos dirigimos a la caja y allí encontramos a Alice que ya estaba pasando los artículos por la caja. El carro estaba completamente lleno. La cara de la cajera no tenía precio y no es para menos ¿cuantas personas compran un carro lleno de golosinas? Rose agregó la botella entre las cosas y al ver la cara de la cajera le preguntó.

-¿Qué?- de forma un poco grosera- si es todo solo para nosotras tres y lo vamos a comer todo ahora ¿y que?-

-No… na… nada- contestó la cajera un poco asustada y siguió cobrando.

Cuando me di cuenta salíamos con 6 bolsas caca una y bastante pesadas. ¡No puedo creer que tengamos que caminar una cuadra con todo esto! ¿Por qué el supermercado queda tan lejos?

-¿Bella?- llamó una voz muy conocida, sonreí de forma inconciente.

-¡Seth! ¡Volviste!- y traté de abrasarlo, pero no pude mover mis brazos, mire las bolsas e hice un puchero.

-¿Desde cuando compras tanto Bells?- dijo quitándome las bolsas de las manos. Cuando tuve mis manos libres lo abracé, lo había extrañado mucho. Un carraspeo me recordó que no iba sola.

-Lo siento chicas, el es mi mejor amigo Seth- lo señalé- Seth, ellas son Rosalie y Alice, las novias de Emm y Jass-

-Mucho gusto señoritas, les daría la mano pero ya no me quedan. Por cierto ¿Cuál es la novia de Emm?-

-¿Yo?- dijo Rose.

-Pues, mucha suerte- bromeo Seth y Rose le sonrió. Tome algunas de las bolsas que llevaban las chicas y los 4 partimos rumbo a mi apartamento.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-

-Bien, cerramos el negocio, vamos a abrir una sucursal en Seatle en un año y medio, lo malo es que solo pude ir a ver a mamá ayer- Seth trabaja también para el periódico pero el es uno de los abogados.

-¿Seatle?- preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo. Seth y yo asentimos.

-¿Y porque no van a vivir allá? La familia cerca y eso- Preguntó Rose con ¿emoción? En la voz, supongo que le caí bien.

-No lo se- me encogí de hombros- me gusta aquí- llegamos a mi casa y entramos, dejamos todo sobre la isla y Seth fue derecho a la heladera, luego de revolver un poco, sacó un tupper con lasaña ya que suelo dejar un día para cocinar y luego guardo en la heladera.

-Bueno chicas- dijo con tupper en mano- yo me retiro que estoy muy cansado, solo venia a ver que podía comer, Bella, nos vemos el lunes- me dio un beso en la mejilla y saludó con la mano a las chicas.

-No es necesario que te vallas, puedes comer acá- dijo Alice.

-Los sábados no me toca- contesto encogiéndose de hombros- además me estoy durmiendo-

-Descansa Seth, y mañana si te levantas ven a almorzar con nosotras-

-¡Mmmmh! No creo- dijo con una sonrisa y salió.

Comenzamos a guardar las cosas, aunque más bien las fuimos poniendo en distintos bols y platos y lo llevamos todo a la sala. Cuando tuvimos todo pronto las chicas fueron a acomodarse mientras yo terminaba de preparar el cóctel de jugo de naranja y vodka. Cuando hube terminado lo lleve a la sala y al llegar me encontré con algo más entretenido que una película, una pelea de hermanas, discutían por lo que querían ver primero. Se me escaparon unas risitas y notaron que ya estaba ahí.

-¿Verdad que preferís ver una comedia romántica?- me dijo Alice.

-No, una de acción, de autos- contraataco Rose.

-¿Cuáles eligieron?-

-Más rápidos, más furiosos-

-El plan B-

-Bueno, me gustan las dos, lo mejor es ver primero más rápido más furioso y luego el plan B-

-¿Y por que no primero la mía?- replico Alice, haciendo un puchero de esos que cuando los ves te dan ganas de llorar y decirle a todo que si. Expone tus argumentos Bella, y no la mires, me dije a mi misma.

-Es mejor ver primero a los chicos guapos y musculosos y luego los chicos más "decentes", es el orden que uso siempre- Pareció dudar pero al final estuvo de acuerdo y dejo que Rose pusiera la suya primero.

-¡Mmmmh! ¡Este jugo esta delicioso! ¿Qué le pusiste?- preguntó Alice mirándome.

-Vodka-

-¿Nos quieres emborrachar?-

-¡NO! Claro que no, solo que de vez en cuando una se puede permitir tomar algo-

-Solo estaba bromeando- solté el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-Bueno ¿vemos esa peli?- cambié el tema. Enseguida Rose le puso play.

Nos deleitamos un buen rato con los chicos lindos y cuando terminó todas suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-Siento como si fuera yo la que recorrió todo ese desierto en auto- comento Alice. Rose y yo reímos- bueno, ahora si toca la mía- continuo rebotando en el asiento. Puso su película en lo que yo iba por más jugo.

Es raro, pensé para mi mientras iba a la cocina, realmente me caen bien, son muy fáciles de tratar, normalmente a mi me cuesta socializar, pero con ellas es muy simple. Lo más raro es que nunca, y cuando digo nunca es realmente nunca, me caen bien las novias de mis hermanos, pero parece que son buena gente, espero que ellas sean las indicadas. Cuando volví a la sala las chicas hablaban animadamente sobre la película anterior. Enseguida empezamos a ver la segunda peli. Cuando hubo terminado limpie rápidamente una lágrima que se había escapado de mi ojo, soy muy sensible, no hay película con la que no llore, incluso algunas de acción me hacen llorar.

-Les parece si jugamos a verdad o reto- propuso Rose con la voz un poco rara.

-Yo voy por el vodka- acoté rápidamente.

-Y ¿para que quieres vodka?- preguntó Alice.

-Por si alguna no quiere contestar o cumplir el reto- me encogí de hombros.

-Yo nunca jugué así, pero creo que es una buena idea- animó Rose, supongo que pensando en que Alice duerma.

-Yo tampoco, pero para mi esta bien también- fui por la botella y cuando regresé habían corrido los sillones y se habían sentado alrededor de la mesa. Me acomode yo también.

-¿Quién empieza?- pregunte mirándolas.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!- dijo Alice saltando en el lugar y con una mano levantada, su hermana la miró mal y dejo de saltar pero le sacó la lengua, creo que es perfecta para mi hermano Emm, si logra intimidarlo de la misma forma, claro.

Moví mi mano en señal de que comenzara cuando quisiera.

-Bueno, ya que te conocemos poco…- dejó la frase sin terminar- ¿Verdad o reto?- No tengo nada que esconder.

-Verdad-

-Cuantos novios has tenido y los nombres-

-Uno, Jacob-

-Dime que no es el chucho de Black- pidió Alice.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Claro, el muy… no importa-

-Bien, mi turno, Alice ¿verdad o reto?-

-Verdad-

-¿Qué te hizo Jake?-

-¿El chucho?-

-No le digas así, y si, él-

-¿Tengo que contestar?-

-Podes tomar un trago…- levanto la botella y dio un trago largo.

-Bueno, mi turno- dijo Rose- ¿a que edad perdiste tu virginidad?- me atraganté con el jugo que estaba tomando y seguro que los tomates me estaban envidiando en ese momento.

-18- logré contestar- Rose ¿verdad o reto?-

-Verdad-

-¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con Emm, y no quiero detalles que es mi hermano- su cara se tiñó de un leve rosa, nada comparado con lo mío, pero visible, agarró la botella y dio un trago, supongo que me quedo clara la respuesta.

-Mi turno- dijo Alice- ¿Por qué vas a un crucero para solteros?-

-Vacaciones, no busco un hombre, no tengo tiempo para un hombre ¿a quien le toca?-

-Tu turno-

-Bueno, Alice ¿Qué eliges?-

-Verdad-

-Parece que a ninguna nos gustan los retos, bueno, la misma pregunta que le hice a Rose ¿hasta donde llegaste con mi hermano?-

-Hasta el final- bueno, al menos no fue muy especifica y no se sonrojó, pero yo si- ¿Verdad o reto?-

-Verdad-

-Un solo novio, pero ¿con cuantos hombres te has acostado?- y si, me sonrojé furiosamente.

-3, Rose ¿Verdad o reto?-

-Verdad- y bostezó.

-¿Estas cansada?-

-¿Es esa tu pregunta?- volvió a bostezar, Alice la siguió y por consecuencia bostece yo también.

-Será mejor acostarnos- miré mi reloj y marcaban las 4:30 de la madrugada. Ambas asintieron. Ordenamos un poco el desastre que habíamos hecho y cada una se fue a acostar.

…

_Estaba admirando una hermosa noche estrellada y un amplio mar con una hermosa vista, iluminada únicamente por una luna que recién empezaba a menguar. Se escuchaba una música de fondo y el sonido del mar, estaba tan en paz que hasta me parecía increíble, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan bien conmigo misma, sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en trabajo, sin fechas límite, libre como nunca me había sentido._

_Una hermosa voz aterciopelada me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-Hola- comencé a girarme lentamente y en ese momento…_

-Bella…- y ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Bella despierta…- el mar comenzó a desaparecer y luego el piso y…- Bella, en una hora tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto…- ¿Aeropuerto? ¡Las chicas! Me senté como un resorte en la cama y sentí un ruido sordo- ¡Ouch!-

-¿Alice? ¿Estas bien?-

-Tranquila, no fue nada, nos dormimos, son las 3 de la tarde y el avión parte a las 5 y tenemos que registrarnos antes de las 4- me apuró.

-En 5 estoy lista-

-Nos vemos en la cocina, ya te deje pronta la ropa- y salió de mi habitación. ¿Se enojará si me pongo otra cosa? Por las dudas no lo intento.

Me duche y cambié y fui rumbo a la cocina donde encontré a Rose con un café en mano y algunas golosinas que sobraron anoche (porque no logramos comer ni la mitad), me saludo con un bostezo y Alice que parecía que tenía energías de sobra.

-¿Tomo café?- le susurre a Rose.

-Descafeinado, pero el estado actual es el normal de cuando recién se levanta- me encogí de hombros y me serví café y un par de galletitas dulces.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar tomamos las maletas y salimos rumbo al estacionamiento, pusimos las maletas en la caja de mi hermosa mazda y partimos. Llegamos con tiempo de sobra al aeropuerto y luego de registrar las maletas, fuimos a tomar asiento a esperar. Estuvimos charlando de cosas triviales hasta que llamaron a abordar.

-Gracias por recibirnos tan bien Bella, fue un placer conocerte, la pase muy bien- dijo Alice dándome un abrazo.

-Yo también la pase muy bien chicas, fue un gusto conocerlas y recibirlas en mi casa, espero verlas pronto, pueden venir cuando quieran-

-Y tu puedes ir a vernos cuando quieras también, no te va a ser difícil encontrarnos- agregó Rose con una sonrisa y también me abrazo.

-Cuiden a los tonos de mis hermanos y mándenles un beso y un abrazo de mi parte y si se portan mal tienen mi autorización para darles un buen coscorrón- las tres reímos y nos dimos un abrazo grupal. Se escuchó el segundo llamado a abordar.

-Chau Bella- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo- diviértete en tu viaje, quien sabe y no conozcas a algún chico guapo de ojos verdes- termino Alice con una sonrisa picara.

-Adiós chicas, espero verlas pronto- y se fueron. Antes de perderse de vista se dieron vuelta y saludaron con la mano, les devolví el gesto y se perdieron de vista. Me di la vuelta y me fui a mi casa, debía llamar a Seth a ver si había ido a casa a comer.

…

…

Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

¡En el próximo abordamos!

Gracias a:

¿Son buenitas y me dejan un review?

Con cariño Clu


	6. Abordando

DCMR: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. la historia si me pertenece.

**Capitulo V: Abordando**

La última semana de trabajo se me pasó volando, había trabajado hasta tarde cada día preparando los 4 artículos correspondientes a cada semana que iba a estar ausente, mi jefe dijo que no era necesario, pero yo siento que se lo debo a mis lectores. Mi favorito de los cuatro es sobre la discriminación a los ilegales.

Ya estoy a viernes y mañana parto a Miami para abordar el crucero. He tenido el mismo sueño recurrente en el que voy viendo al mar y un hombre me habla, pero siempre me despierto antes de verle la cara.

-Buenas noches Jonh- saludé al portero al salir del edificio. Hoy me voy temprano para aprontar las cosas de último momento.

-Que tenga unas excelentes vacaciones señorita Swan- le agradecí con una sonrisa, dejando pasar la forma en la que me llamó y me dirigí a mi casa. Al llegar decidí pasar primero por la cafetería de la esquina por un pastel de chocolate para el postre. Si hay algo que me gusta son los pasteles de chocolate de SheepMeadow Café.

-Caroline ¿Cómo estás?- salude al entrar.

-¡Bella! Muy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Pronta para unas merecidas vacaciones?-

-Como nunca antes, estas semanas trabaje como loca para tener todo pronto antes de irme-

-Bueno ¿Qué vas a llevar?-

-¿Es una pregunta retórica?-

-¿Mmmmh?-

-Ya estas envolviendo mi torta- le señalé.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, la costumbre. ¿Lo de siempre?-

-Sí, pero quiero dos porciones-

-¡Uy! Veo que estas nerviosa- ambas reímos.

-Un poco, dame una de arándanos también-

-Para Seth-

-Sí, seguramente llega en un rato o ya está en casa- volvimos a reír.

-No lo dudo, por cierto, ayer cuando estuvo por acá me preguntó si sabía cocinar, dice que como no vas a estar se va a morir de hambre- exagerado, pensé para mí. Es cierto que no es capaz de cocinar ni un huevo, pero normalmente come afuera, excepto por la cena de los lunes, miércoles y viernes y el almuerzo de los domingos que comemos juntos en casa, es lo más parecido a una comida familiar que tenemos ya que nuestras familias están a más de 4000 Km. Bueno, mi madre está a solo 1500 Km. Pero casi siempre está de viaje con su marido Phil.

-Que exagerado, no siempre come en casa-

-Lo sé, suele comer fuera la mayoría de las veces, pero creo que lo que quería decir es que va extrañarte, son 4.85- (N/A: ni idea de si es mucho o poco). Le entregué el dinero y me despedí.

-¡Nos vemos en un mes!-

-¡Diviértete!- y partí rumbo a casa.

Al entrar note que Seth estaba muy acomodado en uno de los sillones de mi sala mirando TV.

-¿Estas cómodo?-

-Bastante ¿Qué tal tu día? No te vi hoy-

-Tranquilo, estuve terminando unos artículos-

-Sí, me enteré que aunque tu jefe te dijo que no era necesario, ibas a dejar prontos los de todo el mes-

-Me encantaría saber cómo haces para enterarte de todo-

-Contactos querida-

-No quiero saber qué clase de contactos-

-Por supuesto que no queres saberlo, por cierto ¿Qué hay de comer?-

-Tenes para elegir, la heladera está llena y en el frízer hay comida congelada, casera para que te deleites cuando no esté-

-Sos la mejor amiga del mundo, te lo había dicho- dijo mientras me abrasaba.

-Cada vez que cocino- ambos reímos- por cierto, te traje pastel de arándanos- no lo había terminado de decir que ya lo estaba buscando- los dejé en la mesita de la entrada y es para el postre- advertí cuando vi que lo estaba desenvolviendo. Lo volvió a envolver de forma muy desprolija y llevo toda la bolsa a la cocina.

-¿Que vas a comer? ¿Lasaña? ¿Milanesas de carne? ¿Milanesas de pollo?...-

-Milanesas de pollo-

-¿Con puré?- asintió. Le serví dos milanesas y una generosa porción de puré y lo puse a calentar, yo tomé una presa de pollo al horno y me serví puré también. Cuando el plato de Seth estuvo pronto puse a calentar el mío.

Unos minutos después estábamos comiendo entre una animada charla. Luego de pasar un agradable rato ya Seth se estaba despidiendo.

-Bueno Bells, te paso a buscar mañana temprano para llevarte al aeropuerto-

-No es necesario que te levantes temprano para llevarme, puedo ir en mi camioneta y dejarla ahí-

-Ni lo sueñes, yo te llevo y te voy a buscar como buen amigo que soy-

-Pero voy a salir a las 6:30-

-Entonces a las 6:15 estoy aquí-

-¿Seguro?-

-Completamente-

-Está bien, descansa Seth-

-Buenas noches Bells- contestó besándome en la mejilla y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Me di un baño y me fui a acostar, Morfeo me llevo enseguida.

…

_Estaba admirando una hermosa noche estrellada y un amplio mar con una hermosa vista, iluminada únicamente por una luna que recién empezaba a menguar. Se escuchaba una música de fondo y el sonido del mar, estaba tan en paz que hasta me parecía increíble, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan bien conmigo misma, sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en trabajo, sin fechas límite, libre como nunca me había sentido._

_Una hermosa voz aterciopelada me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-Hola- comencé a girarme lentamente y en ese momento…_

-Pipipipi… hora de levantarse… pipipipi… arriba, arriba… pipipipi…-

-¡Maldito despertador! ¿Es que nunca te voy a poder ver la cara?- murmuré apagándolo.

-If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

I guess I'll go, make my own way-

-¡Uy! ¡Uy! ¡Uy! Parece que me tengo que levantar- dije apagando la segunda alarma y sentándome en la cama, luego de desperezarme miré la hora, 5:40. Mejor me apuro. Puse sobre la cama la ropa que voy a usar para el viaje y fui a darme una ducha rápida para despertarme. Si me sigo bañando tanto me voy a gastar, bromeo mi cerebro mientras bostezaba. 20 minutos más tarde estaba en la cocina tomando un café y sentí la puerta abrirse.

-En la cocina- grité.

-¿Y si fuera un ladrón?-

-¿Un ladrón con llave?-

-¡Oh! Bueno, buenas madrugadas Bells ¿Sabías que todavía es de noche?- ¿Me lo está preguntando enserio?

-¿Si?- sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación pero no estaba segura de si me lo estaba preguntando enserio o no. Cuando termine mi café fui a guardar mis implementos de aseo en la valija y ya bajarla, las otras dos ya las había bajado Seth ayer. Cuando llegue al recibidor Seth entraba.

-¿De dónde vienes?-

-Fui a poner las maletas al auto-

-¡Oh! Bueno ¿Vamos?-

-Vamos- me quitó la maleta de la mano y la llevó él. Luego de que cargamos la última maleta en su vehículo "aramos dijo el mosquito" ¡Hey! Me quejé con mi conciencia. "¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Tu solo llevas tu cartera, no has cargado nada" Era una forma de decir. "Si claro" ¡Grrrr! ¡Ya cállate! "¡Uy que gruñona! Mejor me callo". Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del BMW de Seth y ya íbamos rumbo al aeropuerto. ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Tengo que dejar de divagar!

-Te voy a extrañar Bells- dijo Seth rompiendo el silencio.

-Hay comida en mi refrigerador- bromee.

-¡Cierto! Entonces no te voy a extrañar tanto- me siguió la broma. Ambos reímos.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar-

-Lo sé-

-¡Creído!-

-Pero así me quieres-

-Como un hermano-

Llegamos al aeropuerto y registramos mis maletas, luego nos sentamos a esperar mientras hablábamos de cosas banales.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 263 con destino a Miami, Florida favor de abordar por la puerta número 11" se escuchó por los altavoces.

-Bueno, hora de irme- me dio un gran abraso y un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió.

-Diviértete Bells y haz muchas locuras- enarque las cejas.

-No lo prometo-

-No serias nuestra Bells si lo prometieras- le sonreí, le di otro abrazo y otro beso.

-Cuídate Seth y cuídame la casa y no olvides regar las plantas-

-Adiós- cuando llegue a la puerta de embarque me di la vuelta y lo saludé con la mano, cuando me devolvió el gesto me di la vuelta y seguí andando.

Ya hacia media hora que el avión iba en el aire y aun seguía revolviendo mi cartera en busca de mi I-pod.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo señorita?-

-¡Oh! No es necesario, gracias- le contesté a la azafata.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de comer o de beber?-

-Un jugo de naranja por favor-

-Enseguida le traigo- y se retiró. La verdad que mi mamá se pasó con el regalo, primera clase y todo.

A los minutos llegó la azafata con mi jugo en el mismo instante en que encontraba mi I-pod. Le di las gracias a la chica y me puse a escuchar música.

Cuando me di cuenta ya casi estábamos llegando y las azafatas iban lugar por lugar a pedir que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, ajusté el mío, guardé mi I-pod en la cartera y me dispuse a esperar. Media hora más tarde ya tenía mis maletas en un carrito y me estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida en busca de un taxi para llegar al puerto. Ya afuera no se veían taxis por ningún lado.

-¿Busca un taxi señorita?- me giré hacia la voz grave que me hablaba y era un señor como de 40 y tantos años, me di cuenta que esperaba una respuesta.

-Sí, busco uno-

-Enseguida señorita- me estaba preguntando cómo iba a conseguir un taxi cuando lo sentí chiflar muy fuerte, tanto que tuve que tapar mis oídos, dos minutos más tarde un taxi paraba frente a nosotros.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias!- exclamé mientras guardaba mis maletas en la caja y yo buscaba una propina en mi cartera- Toma- y le extendí un billete de 10 dólares, se le abrieron mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¡No señorita! ¡Eso es mucho! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!- que honesto, pensé para mí.

-Tómelos, usted me consiguió un taxi cuando no había ninguno- lo tomo pero seguía dudando por lo que me subí al taxi y le pedí que arrancara y me llevara al puerto.

-Es usted muy amable señorita-

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunté extrañada.

-La gente no suele darle más de un dólar a Fred y un dólar cuando son muy generosos, normalmente le dan centavos, pero usted le dio 10 sin dudar-

-Bueno, pero él fue muy amable conmigo, seguramente hubiera estado horas ahí si no hubiera sido por él-

-Es en verdad muy amable, es raro que no hayan taxis en la puerta, únicamente no hay cuando hacemos los cambios de turno, el nos avisa cuando hay alguien esperando uno- luego de eso ya no volvimos a hablar. Al llegar al puerto me consiguió un carrito y acomodo en el mis maletas. Le pagué y le dije que se quedara con el vuelto y como vi que iba a replicar tomé el carrito y lo empuje.

-Demasiado amable- lo oí susurrar- ¡Que tenga buen viaje!- agrego más fuerte.

-Gracias- dije sobre mi hombro con una sonrisa, subió al taxi y se marchó.

Cuando levante la vista no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, es impresionante, debía medir al menos 500 m de largo, era como ver un edificio en el agua, tenía al menos 5 pisos, cuando me di cuenta tenía la boca abierta, me apresuré a cerrarla, no vaya a quedar como una tonta. Me dirigí hacia las oficinas hasta encontrar la correcta y entré, había un montón de gente y me sentí pequeña. Hice una fila y cuando fue mi turno le entregue todos mis documentos a la jovencita que atendía. Miró los documentos y me dijo…

-Buenos días señorita Swan, espero que encuentre de su agrado viajar en el True Love, debe llenar estas etiquetas y colocarlas en sus maletas- me entregó unas etiquetas- luego diríjase hacia aquella puerta y entréguelas- señaló una puerta que había al fondo donde varias personas hacían fila para entregar sus maletas- estarán en su habitación para cuando llegue ahí- ¿esta chica respira?- la llave le será entregada al abordar. ¿Tiene alguna duda señorita…- volvió a mirar los papeles y agregó- Swan?-

-No-

-Bien en esa zona de allí hay lapiceras- ¿lapiceras? Para las etiquetas, claro.

-Gracias- y me retiré a llenar las etiquetas.

Nombre y apellido: Isabella Swan

Tipo: ¿Tipo? ¿Tipo qué? Miré mi boleto a ver si decía algo… Acá… Tipo: primera clase. No sabía que hacían distinciones, bueno, en todos lados las hay.

Habitación: la chica no me dijo el número de habitación… volví a mirar mi boleto… 209.

Bueno, y ahora, donde las coloco, a la vista, claro, no se vallan a perder… creo que acá quedan bastante bien, le quité el papel protector a la parte de atrás y las pegué en la parte superior. Me dirigí a la puerta que me había indicado la joven y ahí había un… ¿ropero?... levanté la vista, muy muy arriba y vi que solo era un señor… muy muy alto.

-Permítame su boleto señorita- me dijo el ropero, digo, señor. Le entregué lo que me pidió y luego de revisarlo me lo devolvió, tomó mis maletas como si fueran rellenas de plumas y las colocó sobre una cinta que antes no había visto, las miré hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista.

-Que tenga un buen viaje señorita- dijo el señor.

-Gracias- y salí rumbo al True Love ¡Dios! ¡Qué nombre tan común! Pensé para mí. Cuando me iba acercando vi que tenía que subir por un puentecito que parecía pronto a caerse en cualquier momento. Traque saliva, no me agrada nada la idea de tener que subir por ahí.

-Bienvenida al True Love señorita, soy Steve el capitán, cualquier cosa que necesite puede pedírmela a mi o a cualquiera de la tripulación. Arriba alguien la guiara hasta su habitación-

-Muchas gracias capitán- comencé a subir, respirando hondo y repitiendo mentalmente "no mires hacia abajo" "no mires hacia abajo" y miré…no era tan malo, solo unos cuantos metros, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me apresuré a terminar de subir. "Viste, no era tan difícil"-

-Bienvenida al True Love señorita- otra vez la cantaleta- mi nombre es Jeff y si me permite su boleto la acompaño a su habitación- le extendí mi boleto y le pregunté…

-¿Te llamas Jeff?- es raro que alguien se presente con el diminutivo, bueno, yo lo hago.

-No señorita Swan, mi nombre es Jeffrey, pero todos me dicen Jeff-

-Bien, usted puede decirme Bella-

-¿Bella? ¿Bella como hermosa en italiano?-

-En realidad es Bella como Isabella sin el Isa-

-Pues le queda como anillo al dedo, Bella… Bellisima…- dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa, me sonrojé- esta es su habitación Bella dama-

-Gracias- no sé si lo dije por el cumplido o por haberme traído a la habitación, seguramente por las dos.

-Hay un mapa en uno de los cajones, sus cosas ya deberían estar aquí- y se retiro.

-¡Wow!- fue lo único que pude expresar al ver la habitación. Era muy grande y espaciosa y con una decoración exquisita. Tenía una gran cama matrimonial con una hermosa colcha blanca, de roble oscuro y almohadones bordó. Dos mesas de noche, una a cada lado de la cama a juego y una hermosa vanidosa (N/A: es como una peinadora con espejo y eso) también de roble oscuro con unos tallados hermosos sobre la madera. En la pared de enfrente a la cama había un placard empotrado y otra puerta que supuse sería el baño. La moquete (N/A: alfombra de piso completo) era del mismo color que los almohadones y la ventana que tenía un balconcito, estaba decorada con unas hermosas cortinas blancas a juego con la colcha, con corte romántico. En verdad una muy bonita habitación.

Tomé una de mis maletas y me puse a desempacar, no había guardado ni dos prendas cuando mi estomago me recordó que no había comido. Busqué en los cajones el mapa y cuando lo encontré mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¡el lugar es enorme! ¡Son varias hojas! Primero ubique mi habitación y luego me dispuse a buscar una cantina o comedor, vamos, un lugar donde pueda comer, el que sea… Por lo visto el lugar es una ciudad en miniatura, hay de todo, supermercado, cine, sala de musculación, piscinas, salón de baile, peluquería, spa… ¿spa? ¿Tienen un spa? Bueno, voy a tener que visitarlo en algún momento… comedor, acá esta, lo encontré, en otro momento veo que más hay… Veamos… para llegar… planta baja… por aquí, a la derecha… al fondo, bastante fácil. Me comí un caramelo antes de salir para acallar mi estomago, hay que evitar pasar vergüenzas por ahí. Justo cuando estaba por tomar mi cartera para salir golpearon la puerta.

-¡Jeff!- salude.

-Señorita Bella, los esperamos a todos en el comedor para almorzar y el discurso de bienvenida-

-Solo Bella por favor, y ya me estaba dirigiendo al comedor-

-¿Sabes cómo llegar?-

-Sí, es bastante fácil, gracias-

-Bueno, entonces me retiro, hasta luego-

-Hasta luego Jeff- no me molesté en cerrar la puerta, fui a tomar mi cartera y salí. En la puerta del ascensor había un señor como de unos 30 años esperando.

-Buenas tardes- saludó.

-Buenas tardes- respondí con una sonrisa, el ascensor llegó y ambos subimos.

-¿A planta baja?-

-Sí, gracias- contesté.

-Mi nombre es James- me tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bella- estreché su mano.

-¿De dónde eres?-

-De varios lados- Forks, Phoenix, New York, según como lo mires- ¿Y tú?- devolví la pregunta.

-De aquí de Florida, me divorcié hace 2 años y a mi hija se le ocurrió que venir aquí sería una buena idea, su madre se volvió a casar y Ele dice que estoy muy solo y, pues, como no se decirle que no, heme aquí- ¡Wow! ¡Como habla!

-¿Ele es tu hija?- asintió- ¿Y qué edad tiene?-

-16- el asombro se notó en mi cara.

-¿16?-

-Sí, bueno, me casé muy joven, a los 19 y mi ex ya estaba embarazada- ¿De qué me asombro? El caso de mis padres es parecido.

-¡Oh!-

-¿Qué edad tienes, Bella?-

-27 ¿y tú? Entre 34 y 35 años ¿no?-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Tu hija tiene 16, te casaste a los 19, solo hice cuentas- sonrió.

-Tengo 35 ¿tienes hijos?-

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡No tengo!- se comenzaron a sentir voces y cuando miré al frente vi que ya estábamos llegando al comedor ¿Cuándo bajamos del ascensor? Soy una despistada… Nos sentamos juntos en una mesa en la que ya habían otras 4 personas. A los minutos llegó un mesero a preguntarnos que deseábamos tomar, yo pedí una coca-cola y James un vino blanco. Luego de que nos trajo las bebidas preguntó si estábamos listos para ordenar.

-¿Señorita?- se dirigió a mí.

-Capelettis a la caruzzo, por favor- pedí, cada cual pidió lo suyo.

-Enseguida les traigo- y se retiró. Nos pusimos a conversar con las personas que estaban en la mesa… una señora se presentó como Luzmila y dijo que tiene 41 años, un señor, Alberto de 31, luego Math de 46 y Amanda de 29 años.

-Mi nombre es Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella, y tengo 27 años- dije sonrojada por ser el centro de atención.

-La más pequeña- exclamó Math, le sonreí.

Nos sirvieron la comida, al parecer todos estábamos hambrientos ya que por un rato nos dispusimos a comer únicamente, pero en cierto momento continuamos la conversación.

-¿A que se dedican?- preguntó Math- yo soy corredor de bolsa-

-Pues, yo soy columnista en el Noticias Día a Día de Washington-

-¿Eres Luzmila Rogers?- le pregunté.

-Si ¿has leído mi columna?-

-Claro que sí, yo trabajo en el New York Times- agregué.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¡Eres Bella Swan!- exclamó, asentí- ¡tienes una página entera para publicar tus artículos! ¡Realmente eres muy buena!-

-Gracias- me sonrojé- a mi me encanta tu columna, normalmente las leo en internet, pero mi padre me las guarda y me las da cada vez que nos vemos, el sabe que las prefiero en papel, siempre dice que me los va a cobrar, pero nunca lo hace- todos rieron.

-Asique, dos periodistas, un corredor de bolsa- dijo Amanda- yo soy decoradora de exteriores-

-Me gustaría entrevistarte algún día- ¿mi bebida tiene alcohol? ¿Desde cuándo hablo tanto?- es un tema interesante y te daría publicidad ¿te interesa?-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro-

-Bueno, pero no en vacaciones- asentí.

-Yo soy abogado en el estado de Florida- dijo en esta ocasión James- y también soy pintor, más que nada paisajes-

-Yo soy arquitecto- dijo por último Alberto.

-Buenas tardes a todos y sean bienvenidos al True Love- empezó a decir el capitán Steve desde un escenario que no había visto antes- hace 45 minutos que hemos zarpado- ni se nota que estamos en movimiento- como sabrán, este viaje dura exactamente un mes e iremos parando en algunos puertos durante unas horas en las que serán libres de bajar si lo desean, por supuesto, quien no vuelva en el tiempo establecido tendrá que ver como vuelve a casa.- se escuchó una exclamación general y me oí a mi misma también emitirla, pero es algo que está bien, si nos detenemos a esperar gente en cada puerto, probablemente vuelvamos en 5 meses en vez de uno- Hay distintas actividades cada día a las que pueden o no asistir, en sus habitaciones tienen un itinerario con cada una de ellas. Hoy tienen el día libre para recorrer las instalaciones y acostumbrarse al movimiento.- si parece como si no se moviera- La cena se sirve de 20:00 a 22:00 h. El desayuno es de 8:00 a 10:00 y el almuerzo de13:00 a 15:00. ¿Qué me falta?- miró los papeles que llevaba en la mano- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Mañana la primera actividad es luego del desayuno, a las 10:15, es una jornada de integración para que se conozcan más. Bueno, ahora si son libres de comer su postre, retirarse a explorar o descansar, lo que ustedes prefieran. Y ¡bon voyage pour tous!- con un asentimiento de cabeza bajó del escenario y se retiró. En segundos comenzaron a escucharse nuevamente las conversaciones y los mozos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente por el lugar.

…

Gracias a: vip. twilighters y fefita018.

En el cap anterior quise agradecer a las chicas de vip. twilighters y no salió el nombre cuando subí el capi, no sé por qué.

El próximo es el EPOV a pesar de que no me dijeron si lo querían o no.

Me gustaría que me dejaran review, al menos un "lo odio", o "dedícate a otra cosa" o "nos leemos en el próximo", un simple "seguí", algo, lo que sea, pero que pueda saber que están ahí. Siento que no es lo suficientemente bueno. ¿No les gusta? ¿Lo borro? Díganme la verdad así al menos me deprimo con motivo.

Hasta el próximo. En caso de que no la borre.

Besos…

Clu…

P.D.: Y muchas felicidades a todos los que cumplan años en la semana.


	7. Volviendo a casa

DCMR: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. la historia si me pertenece.

**Capítulo VI: Volviendo a casa**

-¡Llegaste!- gritó mi hermana Alice antes de saltarme encima y abrazarme con brazos y piernas, solté las maletas que tenía en las manos y le devolví el abrazo. Jamás me había separado de mi familia por tanto tiempo, y menos de mi melliza.

-¡Te extrañe! ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Dónde están todos?- le pregunte luego de que me soltó.

-¡Claro que te extrañe! ¡Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin verte! Rose salió con su futuro novio, papá en el hospital, trabajando y mamá fue con él, quería visitar a los niños y llevarles algunas cosas. ¿Por qué no avisaste que llegabas hoy? Se suponía que venias mañana-

-Quería darles una… ¿Qué Rose salió con quien? ¿Desde cuándo tiene novio?-

-No es su novio, aun… Es hermano de mi Jass, por cierto, debe estar por venir, por fin lo vas a conocer- dijo dando brinquitos.

-¡No las veo por 4 meses y cuando llego me encuentro con que las dos están de novias! ¿Algo más que deba saber?- por las dudas, en 4 meses pueden cambiar tantas cosas…

-Bueno, si… empiezas a trabajar en un mes y poco- empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¡Alice!- advertí, se detuvo, pero no se voltio- ¿Por qué no empiezo a trabajar la semana que viene como estaba previsto?-

-¿Cuánto hace que no tienes vacaciones?-

-¿Por qué contestas con una pregunta?- se dio vuelta y volvió a bajar los 3 escalones que había subido.

-¿Te conté que el fin de semana pasado, Rose y yo, fuimos a New York?-

-¿Fueron a New York? ¿A qué?-

-Fuimos a conocer a la hermana de Jass-

-¿Y no era más fácil esperar a que ella viniera a visitar a su hermano para conocerla?-

-¡Nop!- resaltó la "p"- porque ella es como tú, una adicta al trabajo-

-¡Yo no soy adicto! ¡Soy dedicado! ¡Que no es lo mismo!-

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Como digas!- le restó importancia.

-Bien, ahora… ¿vas a decirme por qué no empiezo a trabajar aun?- torció el gesto, pero enseguida lo cambió por un medio puchero, aun no está usando todo su poder… ¡Mmmmh! ¡Creo que esto no me va a gustar!

-Digamos que mamá, Rose y yo te regalamos un viaje-

-¿Y por qué me regalaron un viaje? Yo no dije nada de querer viajar…- esto no me está gustando nada…

-Pero este viaje te va a gustar, además ya está todo pronto, tú solo tienes que tomar el avión… este sábado…- ¿este sábado? Exteriorice mi pregunta.

-¿Esté sábado?- asintió.

-A Florida- agrego como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Florida?-

-Florida- confirmó- ¿vas a repetir todo lo que yo diga?- Fruncí mi seño y rebobiné la charla en mi cerebro… ¡Oh! Estoy repitiendo lo que dice… Desfruncí mi seño.

-¿Y quien dijo que voy a ir?- puso cara de "es obvio" pero enseguida la cambio por su puchero- ¡No!- exclame, no sé si lo dije negándome a ir o rogándole que no ponga su cara de cordero degollado.

"Ding Dong" salvado por la campana, literalmente. Alice entornó los ojos y salió dando saltitos rumbo a la puerta, aproveché para tomar mis cosas y subirlas al tercer piso, donde mi madre me había dicho que iba a estar mi habitación en esta casa y donde me voy a quedar hasta que termine de decorar la mía. Mientras subía sentí otro auto llegar.

En la habitación vi que habían dos maletas cerradas en un rincón, evidentemente era literal el hecho de que solo debo tomar el avión.

-¡Edward!- una mata de cabello rubio me abrazo y con mucho gusto le devolví el gesto.

-¡Rose! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te extrañé tanto!-

-¡Yo también te extrañé! Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien…- dijo tomando mi mano y tirando de mi hacia la puerta. No me movió ni un milímetro.

-¿A tu novio?- torcí el gesto al pronunciar la última palabra.

-Aun no es mi novio, pero lo será, pronto. Esa duende no se puede callar nada- murmuró lo último. Volvió a tirar de mi mano y esta vez la seguí.

En cuanto llegamos a la sala vi una desagradable imagen.

-¿Podrías soltar a mi hermanita?- le exigí a un rubio que tenía a mi pequeña Alice en su falda. El chico se levantó como un rayo pero cuidando de dejar a mi hermana bien acomodada en el sillón.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, Alice me fulmino con la mirada pero la ignoré completamente.

-Ed, ellos son Emmett y Jasper Swan- Rose señaló primero al grandulón y luego al rubio. Ambos se acercaron, el primero en llegar fue el rubio se lo notaba calmado, pero cauteloso, me tendió la mano y la acepté con un poco de resistencia.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin, Ali no deja de hablar de ti ¡mmmh! Y lamento lo de recién- lo evalué con la mirada y asentí dándole a entender que por ahora está todo bien, pero que lo voy a estar vigilando. Soltó el aire y sonrió. Una mano lo empujó de mi lado y ante mi aparecieron unos hombros muy anchos.

-¡Futuro cuñado! ¡Un placer conocerte al fin!- y me abrazó o más bien diría que intentó ahorcarme, quedé paralizado, no lo esperaba. Cuando al fin pude reaccionar lo alejé lo más delicadamente posible y enarqué una ceja.

-¿Futuro cuñado?-

-¡Eso espero!- contestó sonriendo. Se le marcaron dos hoyuelos, Rose ama los hoyuelos, forcé una sonrisa pero por la cara de disgusto de mis hermanas supongo que me salió una mueca. Los chicos volvieron a sentarse y se pusieron a charlar. En cuanto pude me escabullí a mi habitación, no habían muchas cosas mías en ella ya que mis cosas habían sido enviadas directamente a mi casa, pero estaba bastante bien. Había un equipo de música que se notaba era lo último en tecnología, una cama matrimonial, un escritorio, dos mesas de noche y mucho espacio, todo decorado en distintos tonos de azul, mi color favorito. Decidí bajar a mi auto por mis discos de música. Tan pronto como estuve de nuevo en mi habitación, inserté un disco grabado por mí con mis melodías favoritas de piano. Me deshice del calzado y me tiré en la cama.

…

-Lo mejor es dejarlo descansar- ¿mamá?

-Pero no sabemos desde cuando no come, yo creo que lo mejor es despertarlo- ¿ese es papá?

-Cuando tenga hambre se va a levantar solo-

-También puedo levantarme ahora mismo- dije con la voz patosa por el sueño. Mamá soltó un grito ahogado y papá unas risas ahogadas, enseguida sentí un peso encima.

-¡Mi niño! ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¿Estás más delgado? ¿Estuviste comiendo bien? No importa, a partir de hoy vas a volver a comer bien. Preparé pasta, añolotis con salsa de zanahoria, tu favorito- estos son los momentos en los que recuerdo de dónde sacaron la habilidad para hablar tan rápido y sin respirar mis hermanas- levántate y arréglate que en 10 minutos cenamos, los chicos se quedan ¿no son encantadores?- papá y yo gruñimos claramente en desacuerdo- son unos celosos- rodo los ojos- deberían intentar conocerlos, les caerían muy bien, son muy divertidos y todos unos cab…-

-Cariño, déjalo que se levante, no olvides que Ali quedó encargada de la comida- mamá abrió mucho los ojos y en menos de lo que demoro en pestañear ya había desaparecido. Papá me dio un abrazo- Es bueno que ya estés en casa, aunque sea solo por unos días, te esperamos abajo- y se fue. Me levanté y vi que mi ropa estaba toda arrugada y como no tenía tiempo para bañarme ni ganas de ensuciar otra ropa (tradúzcase como no quiero buscar en la maleta que ponerme), la alise un poco con la mano y me puse un pulóver que traía conmigo por arriba. Me lave las manos, los dientes y la cara y cuando estuve pronto me dispuse a bajar, no sin antes intentar peinarme frente al espejo, a pesar de que por más que lo intente nunca sale nada.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le pregunté a mi hermana cuando soltó ese grito, termine de bajar los escalones que faltaban y me acerque a ella. Sus manos tapaban su cara. Intenté quitárselas y vi que estaba llorando. Todos vinieron de distintos lados, mamá papá y Rose salieron de la cocina y los chicos del comedor para ver que había pasado.

-¿Es que yo no te enseñé nada?- me preguntó, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando-¿Cómo… como podes…? En verdad… Es un insulto…- ¿la cosa es conmigo?- Traes puesta… la…la misma… la misma ropa del viaje y… y… y… y esta arrugada y… y… y…- todos se fueron a seguir con lo suyo menos el rubio que se acercó a mi hermana y la abrazo intentando consolarla.

-Tranquila cariño, no pasa nada…- me pareció escucharlo susurrar. ¿Todo ese escándalo por la ropa?

-Lo siento Alice, pensé que me ibas a dejar la ropa pronta para que me cambiara cuando me levantara, como siempre, pero por lo visto ahora que tenés novio ya ni te acordás de tu hermano mellizo- hacerse la victima siempre funciona. Enseguida dejó de llorar y vino a abrazarme.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Juro que no va a volver a suceder! ¡Lo prometo!- mi cara fue de puro horror ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decirle justamente eso? ¿Cómo no pensé las consecuencias de mis palabras? ¡Ahora no voy a tener poder de decisión sobre mi propia ropa hasta que me mude a mi casa! El rubio me miró con cara de lo lamento y volvió al comedor- Es Jasper-

-¿Qué?-

-Su nombre es Jasper y su hermano es Emmett- asentí dándole a entender que había comprendido que se refería a lo que estaba pensando. No me pregunten como sabe lo que pienso, a mi me pasa lo mismo, pero solo es entre nosotros, conexión de mellizos, supongo. Alice continuó su camino hacia la cocina de donde venía saliendo Rose con algunas cosas en la mano, me apresuré a ayudarla.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre bajar con la misma ropa? ¿Es que aun no la conoces?- me encogí de hombros.

-No lo pensé- me defendí, rodo los ojos.

Emmett y Jasper estaban poniendo la mesa mientras mis hermanas iban trayendo las cosas que hacían falta, era como si ya estuvieran organizados, como si lo hicieran siempre así, bueno, seguramente lo hacen siempre así, desde hace quien sabe cuánto. No tenía ni idea de con que podía ayudar por lo que simplemente me quede parado mirando como los demás trabajan. Finalmente los hermanos se sentaron uno en cada lado de la mesa pero en diagonal.

-Normalmente nos sentamos así cuando nos quedamos a comer, tus padres suelen sentarse de este lado- dijo el novio de Alice señalando el lugar. Tomé asiento en la otra punta de la mesa, normalmente papá y yo nos sentamos en la cabecera y mamá y las chicas a los costados por lo que supuse que cada una se sentaría al lado de su novio. Me acomodé en mi lugar.

-¿Y… se quedan muy seguido a comer?-

-Solo una o dos veces por semana, normalmente comemos en casa, menos los domingos que vamos a la casa de papá- asentí. Las chicas aparecieron con dos platos cada una que dejaron en sus lugares y los de sus novios o casi novios en algunos casos, mamá venia atrás con un plato que dejo frente a mí y papá llego con su plato y el de mamá. Luego de que todos estuvieron sentados comenzamos a comer. Estábamos charlando animadamente entre todos cuando una pregunta me confundió.

-Asique ¿Te vas al crucero?- dijo Emmett mirándome ¿me habla a mi? Rose le dio una colleja y murmuro algo que sonó como "aun no lo sabe", simplemente no contesté, seguí comiendo. Luego de eso no comentaron más sobre el tema.

Cenamos entre charlas y bromas, la verdad Jasper y Emmett parecían buenos chicos pero como dicen ojos ves corazón no se sabe, o algo así era… Pronto estábamos todos en la sala disfrutando un rico café.

-Cariño ¿sabes que te amamos mucho, no?- miré a mi madre horrorizado, cuando tu propia madre te dice eso es porque te va a decir algo que no te va a gustar. Por lo visto esperaba una respuesta por lo que me apresuré a tartamudear una.

-¿Ss…ssi…?- logré decir a duras penas, aunque sonó más como una pregunta y mi madre lo noto porque torció el gesto.

-¿Y que todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por tu bien?- asentí incapaz de hablar, 6 pares de ojos me miraban atentos y yo prácticamente estaba temblando- bueno, pues- prosiguió- cambiamos tu fecha de ingreso al hospital… y te preparamos un viaje, Alice ya te había dicho algo al respecto- papá ahora miraba sus manos como si no estuviera muy de acuerdo con el tema, volví a asentir como autómata mientras una frase que ya había escuchado comenzó a retumbar en mi mente… "Asique ¿Te vas al crucero?" "¿Te vas al crucero?" "¿Te vas al crucero?" "crucero" "crucero".

-¿Un crucero?- murmuré… Mi madre miró primero a Alice y luego a Rose interrogante.

-Emmett- dijeron al mismo tiempo, mi madre asintió dando a entender que comprendía.

-Sí, un crucero- papá ahora me miraba, expectante por mi reacción, no entendía por qué tanto drama, se podía cancelar ¿no? Además es solo un crucero, podría ir y divertirme un poco, quizás tenían razón y trabajaba mucho- para solteros- se me fue todo el color de la cara. "Para solteros" "Para solteros" "para solteros" "para solteros" "solteros" "solteros" "solteros". Me levante de golpe cuando comprendí lo que habían hecho…

-¿Qué?- se escucharon los suspiros de las tres damas presentes, mi padre volvió a bajar la vista a sus manos y se escucho un carraspeo.

-Ya es un poco tarde, lo mejor es que nos vallamos- dijo Jasper levantándose y mirando significativamente a su hermano para que lo imitara. Se despidieron de papá y mamá y las chicas los acompañaron a la puerta. Volví a sentarme y escondí mi rostro entre las manos.

-No necesito una mujer en mi vida- mi voz sonó ahogada por mis manos. Sentí que mamá se había acercado y supe por el crack de sus rodillas, que se había incado, siempre le suenan las rodillas cuando las flexiona.

-Creo que te haría bien conocer a más gente- mis hermanas entraron en ese momento a la sala y se sentaron cada una en un brazo del sillón que yo ocupaba, a pesar de aun tener las manos en la cara podía decir que Alice estaba a mi derecha y Rose a la izquierda.

-Nunca haces nada divertido, solo trabajas… trabajas y trabajas…- dijo Alice.

-Un viaje te sentaría de maravilla, nadie te pide que vuelvas comprometido, ni si quiera con novia… pero si sucede…- continuo Rose.

-Solo ve, diviértete y conoce gente…- esta vez fue el turno de mamá. Quité las manos de mi cara y las miré una a una. Las tres me lo estaban rogando y tenían un tierno y convincente puchero en sus caras, momentos como este son los que me recuerdan que son madre e hijas, por último miré a papá que no había dicho ni una sola palabra al respecto pero él seguía mirando sus manos. Volví a pasar la vista por las tres mujeres de mi vida…

-Por favor- murmuró mamá- ¿por mi?- las tres tenían los ojitos brillosos y en cualquier momento se les iban a empezar a desbordar las lágrimas, no pude resistirlo…

-Está bien- me rendí, sus expresiones cambiaron a unas de total alegría, mamá me abrazo y en seguida se le unieron las chicas por lo que fue un abrazo grupal, aun no entendía como me había dejado convencer. Las tres reían y murmuraban frases que no llegue a comprender pero se escuchaban palabras sueltas como "divertir" "genial" "pronto" por lo que pude hacerme una idea, pronto me encontré riendo junto con ellas. Sentí la mano de mi padre sobre mi hombro y lo mire por encima de la cabeza de Rose, me estaba sonriendo.

-Sabía que no ibas a poder decir que no-

-¿Podrías decirles que no a las tres al mismo tiempo?-

-Por supuesto que no- contestó levantando sus cejas, ambos sonreímos, sabedores de que es imposible negarle algo a cada una por separado a las tres juntas… peor.

…

Gracias a: Wiiwii; metalmaster; Lawy; fefita018; Andrea; anekka; lamy-is-86.

Si me falta alguien me dicen.

Me hicieron sentir muy bien sus review, muchas gracias.

Por cierto, separé el E POV en dos porque si no me quedaba muy largo y no iba a poder subir esta semana.

Muchos besos y feliz cumple a todos los que cumplen en esta semana!

Clu…


	8. Ángel

DCMR: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. la historia si me pertenece.

**Capítulo VII: Ángel**

E. POV

Estaba paseando por el puerto de Miami, ya había registrado mis maletas y estaba haciendo tiempo antes de abordar el "True Love" ¡qué nombre tan cursi! Cuando vi un ángel bajar de un taxi, y no miento, verdaderamente era un ángel, un halo de luz brillaba a su alrededor, llevaba un hermoso cabello marrón rojizo suelto que ondeaba con la suave brisa del mar y se veía blanca como la nieve, comencé a caminar en su dirección, sin perderla de vista, ella empujaba un carrito con tres maletas bastante grandes. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me detuve en seco, cerré los ojos un momento y respiré hondo, no podía acercarme así como así ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Holo, soy Edward Cullen ¿los ángeles cenan? Porque podríamos ir a cenar un día de estos, me estoy subiendo a un crucero que dura un mes, pero si me das tu teléfono ¿los ángeles tienen teléfono? Cuando vuelva podríamos cenar". Me golpee mentalmente. Volví a abrir mis ojos y estos me traicionaron buscándola por todos lados, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Suspiré desilusionado, me di la media vuelta y me dirigí a abordar.

…

Me encontraba en el comedor del crucero, junto con otras tres personas, una tal Sophia, una señora como de unos 50 años que no dejaba de insinuarse ¡hiug! ¡Asco! ¡Podría ser mi madre! Un tal Ángel, cuyo nombre me recordó a cierto ángel castaño, de 45 años, juez, y al parecer uno de los buenos, muy simpático y otra señora, Alelí de 39 años, maestra preescolar. Mi vista daba justo a la puerta de entrada y para allí miraba de vez en cuando buscando quien sabe que. Charlaba animadamente con Alelí sobre niños ya que soy pediatra cuando la vi, mi corazón se acelero y mi respiración se atoro en mis pulmones, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, se veía radiante, como un sueño, pasó por al lado de nuestra mesa y siguió de largo, me desilusiono un poco que no se sentara acá, me di cuenta de que iba hablando con un señor e instintivamente cerré los puños, claramente era mayor que ella, el ángel no podía tener más de 25 años y el hombre tendría al menos 10 años más que ella. Se acomodaron en una mesa y mi ángel quedo fuera de mi vista ¿¡yo dije mi ángel! ¿Qué más da? Yo descubrí que es un ángel, por lo que es mi ángel ¿suena muy posesivo, no? "¡claro que sonó posesivo, en el momento en que dijiste 'mi' idiota!" ¡Hey, no me digas idiota! Además si yo soy idiota tú también eres idiota "yo no soy idiota" Yo tampoco. Dejé mi discusión mental de lado y vi que ya solo quedaba Sophia en la mesa, miré mi plato y vi que estaba vacío y que era un platillo de postre, ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando me lo sirvieron. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que ya quedaba muy poca gente en el comedor, me apresure a levantarme y murmuré un "con permiso, hasta luego" y me fui sin esperar respuesta. Buscando mi habitación me perdí dos veces y antes de encontrar el camino encontré un mini mercado y decidí entrar para comprar algunas cosas para tener en la habitación. Debería haber salido con el mapa. Los parpados me pesaban por lo que ni bien estuve en mi habitación me saque los zapatos y me tiré a la cama tal cual estaba, en segundos estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

…

_Veía a mi ángel y me sonreía, cuando intentaba acercarme se alejaba, el halo de luz a su alrededor comenzó a apagarse y corrí hacia ella para evitar que se apagara, cuando llegue a su lado la luz ya era muy débil y cuando estiré mi mano para tocarla desapareció completamente…_

Me desperté sobresaltado y vi que tenía la mano estirada, como intentando alcanzarla. Miré la hora, 19:55, por lo que decidí darme una ducha. Mientras me bañaba mi estomago gruño por lo que opté por terminar rápido e ir al comedor por algo de comer. No estoy muy acostumbrado a saltarme la merienda. Mucha gente hace solo 3 comidas pero yo si no hago 4 comidas al día no puedo vivir.

Luego de que estuve vestido, intenté acomodar mi cabello pero mi estomago volvió a reclamar comida por lo que lo di por perdido, tomé un pedacito de chocolate para comer por el camino y no pasar vergüenza por ahí y baje en busca de comida, esta vez con el mapa en el bolsillo.

Ni bien entré al comedor busque a mi ángel con la mirada, no la vi por lo que me ubique en una mesa vacía que casi al instante se lleno. No vi a mi ángel en ningún momento por lo que me desilusione ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo me siento así por alguien a quien ni conozco? ¿Será que fue mi imaginación haber visto a mi ángel aquí? Deje las preguntas de lado y seguí comiendo, todos charlaban animadamente pero yo estaba en mi mundo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el señor que estaba a mi lado, sabía que se había presentado, pero no logré recordar su nombre. Simplemente asentí y no volvió a preguntar mas, cuando terminé de comer me levanté, murmuré una disculpa y me retiré. Miré para todos lados pero no vi ni rastro de mi ángel, el comedor estaba a tope, con los hombros caídos me dirigí a la salida. Me dieron ganas de tomar un poco de aire por lo que saqué mi mapa del bolsillo y me dirigí a la salida más cercana. Afuera me encontré con una escalada y decidí que en algún momento iba a pasar por ahí a divertirme un rato, no es como escalar una montaña pero al menos es algo. Seguí caminando y me encontré con la piscina, me senté en una de las reposeras. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, mirando las estrellas, pero en algún momento sentí un ruido, dirigí mi vista hacia el lugar desde donde provino y vi pasar una figura pequeña. Se detuvo como a 100 metros de donde yo estaba, la luna la iluminaba apenas, pero un movimiento que hizo consiguió que me levantara como un resorte con el corazón a mil, era mi ángel, mi ángel estaba a solo 100 metros de mi, mis pies comenzaron a moverse solos pero a mitad de camino me detuve ¿Qué le iba a decir? Fue como un deja vu. Di dos pasos más y volví a detenerme, mi corazón seguía martillando en mi pecho y mis manos estaban sudando. ¡Madre mía! ¡Parezco un quinceañero! Me reí de mi mismo. Bueno ¡que sea lo que Dios quiera! y me eché a andar.

Cortito, pero es la continuación del anterior. Espero poder subir el próximo el fin de semana, si no es posible, lamento comunicarles que **voy a desaparecer hasta el 1/10**por lo menos, porque empiezan los parciales y tengo que estudiar.

Gracias a: Lawy; Cullen Vigo


	9. ¡Uf! ¡Que trasero!

DCMR: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. la historia si me pertenece.

**Capítulo VIII: ¡Uf! ¡Qué trasero!**

B. POV

Previo en **Aventura en alta mar ** B. POV:

-Buenas tardes a todos y sean bienvenidos al True Love- empezó a decir el capitán Steve desde un escenario que no había visto antes- hace 45 minutos que hemos zarpado- ni se nota que estamos en movimiento- como sabrán, este viaje dura exactamente un mes e iremos parando en algunos puertos durante unas horas en las que serán libres de bajar si lo desean, por supuesto, quien no vuelva en el tiempo establecido tendrá que ver como vuelve a casa.- se escuchó una exclamación general y me oí a mi misma también emitirla, pero es algo que está bien, si nos detenemos a esperar gente en cada puerto, probablemente vuelvamos en 5 meses en vez de uno- Hay distintas actividades cada día a las que pueden o no asistir, en sus habitaciones tienen un itinerario con cada una de ellas. Hoy tienen el día libre para recorrer las instalaciones y acostumbrarse al movimiento.- si parece como si no se moviera- La cena se sirve de 20:00 a 22:00 h. El desayuno es de 8:00 a 10:00 y el almuerzo de13:00 a 15:00. ¿Qué me falta?- miró los papeles que llevaba en la mano- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Mañana la primera actividad es luego del desayuno, a las 10:15, es una jornada de integración para que se conozcan más. Bueno, ahora si son libres de comer su postre, retirarse a explorar o descansar, lo que ustedes prefieran. Y ¡bon voyage pour tous!- con un asentimiento de cabeza bajó del escenario y se retiró. En segundos comenzaron a escucharse nuevamente las conversaciones y los mozos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente por el lugar.

…

…

…

Luego de terminar mi café, me disculpé con los compañeros de la mesa y me retiré a mi camarote. Ahora que iba caminando era más notorio el movimiento, pero no es un movimiento molesto más bien agradable.

Ya en mi habitación tomé un conjunto de ropa y me dirigí a la ducha, ni bien estuve pronta, busqué en el mapa el mini mercado que había visto hoy temprano, luego de ver cómo llegar, tomé mi monedero y partí rumbo a comprar algunas cosas.

En el camino vi que habían carteles indicando hacia donde estaban las cosas y me llamó la atención que por un pasillo a la derecha se indicaba una cafetería, fui a mirar, me estaba preguntando porque tenían una cafetería si había un comedor y se me prendió la lamparita, el capitán solo dijo el horario del desayuno, almuerzo y cena, pero nunca nombró la merienda, es cierto que muchas personas solo hacen tres comidas, pero hay otro tipo de personas que hacemos 4 comidas al día, bueno, al menos ya sé donde merendar, me dije. Parecía un lugar muy acogedor, rápidamente seguí caminando y me encontré con algo así como un bar, una barra, muchas botellas, definitivamente, un bar. Miré mi mapa para ubicarme y encontrar el camino al mini mercado otra vez y vi que estaba simplemente al final de este pasillo a la izquierda y hacia allí me encaminé, a mis costados vi tiendas de recuerdos "recordar pasar antes de irme".

El mini mercado no era muy grande, pero estaba muy bien surtido, tomé una canasta de mano ya que no era mucho lo que iba a llevar, más que nada golosinas y alguna bebida para tener en la habitación. Estaba mirando los chocolates, tratando de tomar una difícil decisión ¿el crocante o el de maní? Opté por llevármelos ambos y salí rápido de ese pasillo antes de llevarme también uno de leche y un semi amargo, rápidamente me dirigí al pasillo de las galletitas y un hombre consiguió que me detuviera en seco y comenzara a hiperventilar, era simplemente perfecto (visto de lejos por supuesto, seguro que de cerca no se ve tan bien), un pelo color bronce, despeinado que te invitaba a tocarlo, una espalda ancha, pero no de forma exagerada como mi hermano Emm, y ¡oh! ¡Madre mía! Un trasero que ¡uf! ¡Qué trasero! "¡Bella! ¡Levanta la vista!" me regañó mi conciencia, la ignoré, definitivamente seguí mirando y rogando mentalmente para que se diera la vuelta, si, seguramente ahí tendría que estar su imperfección, en su cara, o con barriga, simplemente un hombre no se puede ver bien desde todos los ángulos. Sacudí mi cabeza a ambos lados, me había quedado como una tonta mirándolo y me dispuse a ver si había alguna galletita de mi agrado. Encontré unas rellenas de vainilla y flocos, mis favoritas, las tomé y cuando levante la vista su trasero ya no estaba, digo… todo él ya no estaba, no es que su trasero se fue solo ni nada parecido, lástima, una última miradita no hubiera venido mal. Me dirigí hacia las heladeras y tome un par de botellas de agua y una de coca-cola y me dirigí rumbo a la caja, mirando para todos lados, pero aun así no lo vi. Pague y me dirigí a mi habitación por otro camino, me di cuenta de que había un local con una sala de bowling y con unas mesas de pool, de casin y tejo, en frente había un casino, mesas de póker, Black Jack y eso. Quizá luego pasara por una partida de pool o casin. Pasé junto a unas escaleras y me detuve en seco, saqué mi mapa y me fije donde estaba, las escaleras estaban cerca de mi habitación, solo que hacia el otro lado del ascensor, subí por ellas, un poco de ejercicio no viene mal. En el primer piso una señora me saludo con un sonriente buenas tardes que correspondí y a los segundos ya estaba en mi piso, respirando hondo para tratar de recuperarme un poco ¡solo fueron dos pisos! Parece que necesito hacer más ejercicio. Cuando me hube recuperado seguí mi camino rumbo a la habitación, vi que Amanda venia caminando.

-Hey Bella- saludó.

-Amanda-

-Te estaba buscando- la mire interrogante- dijiste que querías hacerme una entrevista- aclaro, fruncí mi seño.

-Pero dijiste "no en vacaciones"- no sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Lo sé, solo quería darte mi tarjeta, por si algún día queres llamarme-

-¡Oh!- ahora entiendo- ¡estupendo! ¿Trabajas con alguien más? Me gusta tener varios puntos de vista en mis artículos-

-Sí, claro ¿Cuántos puntos de vista te hacen falta? A veces trabajo con 2 personas más y además conozco a varios colegas por lo que…-

-Amanda-

-¿Qué?-

-Dos más está bien, es solo para que la gente vea más de un punto de vista-

-Bueno, aquí tienes- me entregó su tarjeta- nos vemos luego Bella-

-Adiós- y seguí mi camino rumbo a mi habitación.

Al llegar fui directamente a cambiarme para meterme en la cama, el viaje me había dejado agotada.

…

…

_Estaba admirando una hermosa noche estrellada y un amplio mar con una hermosa vista, iluminada únicamente por una luna que recién empezaba a menguar. Se escuchaba una música de fondo y el sonido del mar, estaba tan en paz que hasta me parecía increíble, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan bien conmigo misma, sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en trabajo, sin fechas límite, libre como nunca me había sentido._

_Una hermosa voz aterciopelada me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-Hola- comencé a girarme lentamente y en ese momento…_

Me desperté sobresaltada ¿tenía que despertarme? ¿Nunca voy a poder verle la cara? Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las 8:05 por lo que me dispuse a levantarme para ir a cenar.

Al llegar al comedor vi que James me hacía señas desde una mesa y me acerqué.

-Hola- saludé tímidamente.

-Bella, ellos son Robert- señaló a un señor como de 50 años- Mía- una mujer con una sonrisa gigante y unos hermosos ojos azules, como de unos 34 años- y Sophia- otra señora que me miraba de forma evaluadora, lo que me molestó bastante, tendría unos 48 años- ella es Bella- terminó James.

-Holo Bella- dijeron con entusiasmo Robert y Mía, en cambio Sophia lo dijo como con desprecio.

Comenzamos a platicar y me enteré de que Robert tenía 49 años, es un arquitecto y está divorciado, Mía tiene 36, divorciada también pero es antropóloga, y que Sophia tiene 48 años y es una bruja amargada que su marido dejo por otra, que jamás había trabajado en nada y que no tenía pensado hacerlo.

Al rato, cuando ya estábamos comiendo se acercó un señor preguntando si podía sentarse con nosotros a lo que nadie se opuso, su nombre era Marcus y tenía 42 años, cardiólogo. Cenamos entre historias y chistes, realmente la pase muy bien. El primero en levantarse fue James.

-Bueno, con su permiso, yo me retiro, buenas noches a todos- enseguida lo imité.

-Si me disculpan, yo también me retiro- dije- buenas noches a todos-

-Buenas noches- se despidieron a coro.

James y yo salimos juntos y ni bien traspasamos la puerta dijo algo que me extrañó.

-Gracias- fruncí mi seño y lo miré con la interrogante en la cara.

-¿Por qué?-

-Sophia- dijo, y creo haber entendido- estaba coqueteando conmigo antes de que llegaras- se estremeció- en verdad no me cae muy bien, se cree la reina del mundo, por suerte llegaste, si no hubiera salido corriendo-

-Jajajaja… ¡James! Jajajaja… Nunca… Jaja… pensé… ja… que te fuera… jajaja… a asus… asustar… jajaja… una mujer… jajajaja…- tuve que detenerme y agarrarme el estomago de tanta risa. Cuando logré calmarme vi que me miraba con una ceja alzada pero que estaba intentando aguantar la risa- lo siento- logré decir casi sin aliento. Apretó los labios con fuerza para no reírse y tuve que desviar la mirada para no volver a tentarme.

-Voy por un trago al bar ¿vienes?- me preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema, pero aun sonreía.

-Tenía pensado ir a jugar al pool, pero supongo que puedo ir en otro momento- contesté- vamos- me encogí de hombros y nos encaminamos al bar.

Luego de unos cuantos Martini's y de que James me contara la vida de sus tres hijos me dijo…

-Creo que ya estoy un poco mareado, será mejor que me vaya a dormir-

-Yo creo que me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí- contesté- hasta mañana James-

-Hasta mañana Bella- y se fue haciendo eses. Terminé mi Martini y salí del lugar, necesitaba un poco de aire por lo que fui derecho a una de las salidas.

…

…

…

Otro capítulo cortito, pero al menos es mejor que nada, espero que sigan ahí a la vuelta de mis parciales.

…

Gracias a: Lunita Black27; Sra. Cullen96; Cullen Vigo; Andrea; alijas1002.

Felicidades a todos los que cumplan años esta semana…

Besos…

Clu.


	10. Sueño

DCMR: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. la historia si me pertenece.

**Capítulo IX: Sueño**

Estaba admirando una hermosa noche estrellada y un amplio mar con una hermosa vista, iluminada únicamente por una luna que recién empezaba a menguar. Se escuchaba una música de fondo y el sonido del mar, estaba tan en paz que hasta me parecía increíble, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan bien conmigo misma, sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en trabajo, sin fechas límite, libre como nunca me había sentido.

Una hermosa voz aterciopelada me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola- comencé a girarme lentamente y en ese momento…

-¡Wow! ¡Qué ojos!- y me tapé la boca con ambas manos mientras me sonrojaba y aquellos orbes verdes me miraban con diversión y pude notar un tenue color rosa en sus mejillas, claro está que no tan notorio como el mío, antes de bajar la vista avergonzada. ¡Y qué labios! ¡Dios! ¡Este hombre me quiere matar! Eso si lo dije para mí misma.

-Gracias, supongo- me dijo el monumento de hombre que estaba frente a mí sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento- atine a decir- no era mi intención decirlo en voz alta- me disculpé. Me sonrió y ¡de que manera! ¡Este hombre me quiere dar un paro cardiaco! ¡Sonreía de lado y se veía tan sexy! ¡Y más con ese pelo broncíneo desordenado! ¿Pelo broncíneo? ¿Es el del trasero sexy? ¿Es posible que alguien sea tan perfecto? Esto se parece a mi sueño ¿estaré soñando todavía? Me pellizqué disimuladamente y dolió, por lo que supuse no estaba durmiendo ¿si uno se pellizca en un sueño, se despierta por el dolor? Creo que ya estoy divagando…

-Y que hace una mujer sola aquí afuera- ese ser tan perfecto interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

-Mmmmh- sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme- solo salí a tomar aire-

-Por cierto, soy Edward-

-Mucho gusto- contesté.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- estoy quedando como una tonta frente a un hombre extremadamente sexy ¿cerebro? ¿Estás ahí? Mejor le contesto.

-Soy Bella, Isabella en realidad, pero todos me dicen Bella- añadí antes de que preguntara.

-Isabella- que bien se escucha de sus labios, hasta parece una caricia- Bella, hermoso nombre, como la dueña- y me sonrojé.

E. POV

¿Cómo la dueña? ¿Acaso estoy loco? Más bien ella debe creer que estoy loco, todavía no puedo creer que esté hablando con mi ángel. Y ese sonrojo, esta mujer me quiere volver loco, más de lo que ya estoy.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí afuera?- me preguntó con esa voz tan dulce que conseguía que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez más si eso es posible.

-Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y estaba sentado por allá- señalé la piscina que casi no se distinguía en la noche- cuando te vi salir ¿y qué edad tienes, Bella?- que nombre tan perfecto para tanta belleza en un solo cuerpo ¿yo pensé eso? ¡Qué cursi! Creo que me está afectando este crucero.

-27 ¿y tú?- me devolvió la pregunta.

-27 también ¿y por qué estas en un crucero para solteros siendo tan joven?- me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Y por qué estás tú en un crucero para solteros siendo tan joven?- me devolvió la pregunta.

-¡Touche!- exclamé- Mi madre y mis hermanas pueden ser muy persuasivas cuando quieren y ya es muy difícil decirles que no a cada una por separado, cuando las tres están de acuerdo es realmente imposible decirles que no-

B. POV

¡Wow! ¡Parece Alice hablando! ¡Ni si quiera respiró!

-Ahora ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?- volvió a preguntar.

-Fue un regalo de mi madre y como en verdad me hacían falta unas vacaciones acepte venir, pero le deje bien claro que no vengo en busca de novio, no me hace falta- tonta Bella, lo estas espantando, preparando retirada- bueno, ya es tarde, debería irme. Hasta mañana Edward- comencé a alejarme.

-Hasta mañana Bella- lo oí decir.

…

Ya en la habitación me dispuse a ponerme uno de los pijamas atrevidos que las chicas guardaron en mis maletas y que no parecen nada cómodos, sin embargo, luego de ponérmelo, noté que no era tan incomodo, los encajes no molestaban para nada. Me acosté y en seguida los brazos de Morfeo me recibieron.

Esa noche soñé con unos hermosos ojos verdes…

…

…

-If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

I guess I'll go, make my own way-

Gruñi entre sueños. ¿Por qué me puse despertador? ¡Oh! Si… para desayunar tranquila…

Enseguida (bueno, está bien, casi enseguida) me levanté y fui a darme una relajante ducha para terminar de despertarme. Ni bien hube terminado de arreglarme me dispuse a salir, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta una voz me sobresaltó.

-Buenos días Bella- me di la vuelta y ahí estaba parado el dueño de los ojos de mis sueños. Lo miré de arriba abajo, disimuladamente, iba vestido con una remera verde de manga corta que le marcaba todos los músculos, le quedaba como los mil demonios (por lo bien, claro) y una bermuda negra, me mordí el labio y le contesté…

-Edward, buenos días-

-¿Vas a desayunar?- preguntó sacándome de mi segundo escrutinio.

-Sip ¿Tú?-

-También ¿vamos?- y me ofreció su brazo, no podía rechazarlo.

-Claro-

-Así que… ¿a qué te dedicas?-

-Soy periodista, trabajo en un periódico, publico un articulo semanal sobre el tema que yo elijo y hago algunas columnas de interés cuando tengo tiempo, que es la mayoría de las veces- admití con una sonrisa- ¿Y tú a que te dedicas?-

-Soy médico… pediatra… y algunas veces escribo artículos, pero muy de vez en cuando-

-Entonces, te gustan los niños- afirmé- debe ser muy gratificante. Me hubiera gustado ser doctora, pero el olor de la sangre me marea-

-Lo cual te limita mucho en el campo de la medicina- dijo aguantando la carcajada- me encantan los niños, algún día espero tener muchos. Por cierto, la sangre no tiene olor-

-Si tiene, huele a oxido y sal-

-Parece que tienes un olfato muy desarrollado- lo fulmine con la mirada y levantó el brazo que no estaba unido al mío en señal de paz, se estaba burlando de mi.

Estábamos entrando al comedor cuando sentí que alguien me llamaba…

-Hey Bella- era James- por aquí- estaba ubicado en una de las mesas cerca de la puerta.

-¿Te molesta?- le pregunté a Edward mientras señalaba la mesa.

-Para nada- contestó- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-¿Esa es la pregunta o quieres hacer otra además de esa?- me sonrió… ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué sonrisa!

-¿Por qué siempre estas con él?- señaló a James- ¿Se conocen de algún lado?-

-Lo conozco de acá y me cae bien, por eso siempre estoy con él- me encogí de hombros. Llegamos a la mesa a los pocos segundos.

-Buenos días- dijo Edward, solo estaban James y Mía.

-Buenos días chicos, el es Edward- lo señalé- ellos son James y Mía-

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, todos reímos. Tomamos asiento.

-Miren que el desayuno se lo sirven ustedes, en aquella mesa de allá- nos señaló la otra punta del salón- están las bebidas, té, café, chocolate, jugo y en aquella otra- señaló casi hacia la misma dirección solo que un poco más a la derecha- hay masas, postres, tortas, panes y de todo un poco, además de manteca, mermeladas de varios sabores y dulces varios-

-Y… ¿No había forma de que se sentaran más lejos, no?- les pregunté. Mía se encogió de hombros pero James me contesto.

-Podría haberme sentado en esa- y señaló la mesa de atrás nuestro que definitivamente era la más lejana.

-¡Ja! ¡Ja!- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de mi. Me levanté y Edward me imitó.

-Hay unas bandejas para que puedas trasladar todo- informó James antes de que nos fuéramos. Hice un gesto con la mano dándole a entender que lo había escuchado.

Al llegar al otro extremo del salón, completamente agotada por la larga caminata (jeje, es broma) tomé una bandeja y en ella puse el café y el jugo de naranja y zanahoria que me serví, esquivando gente fui hacia la otra mesa con Edward pisándome los talones. Tome dos porciones de tarta de chocolate y me dispuse a esperarlo, cuando vi que se servía el quinto pedazo de tarta y que seguía mirando que más iba a llevar le dije.

-Te espero en la mesa- asintió y creo que dijo algo más, pero no llegue a escuchar porque ya me había alejado.

Suerte que habían bandejas porque si tenía que llevar todo esto a mano tendría que haber hecho tres viajes por lo menos.

-¿Y tu amigo?- preguntó Mía cuando llegue a la mesa- ¿Cómo era el nombre?-

-Edward- contesté- aun estaba eligiendo- me fijé en lo que estaban comiendo, Mía ya había terminado lo suyo pero James tenía unas cuantas tartas y un café. Comencé con mi desayuno y casi al instante llego Edward con comida para al menos 5 personas. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Vas a comer todo eso?- le pregunté con asombro.

-Solo es para probar a ver cual me gusta más- se defendió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices- murmuré.

Desayunamos en medio de una charla amena en la que Edward, Mía y James se conocieron más.

-¿Alguien sabe donde es la jornada de integración y que vamos a hacer?- pregunté.

-Es en el salón de baile- contestó Mía- pero no sé cómo será-

-Yo hable ayer con el capitán, me dijo que hay una mesa y de un lado se sientan las mujeres y del otro los hombres, charlas y eso y luego de no sé cuantos minutos, los hombres tenemos que cambiar de lugar- nos dijo James- si te agrada alguien lo suficiente puede ser tu pareja para el baile-

-¿Un baile?- pregunté exaltada- yo no bailo-

-Todo el mundo baila- dijo Mía.

-Yo no, no sé bailar-

-Es según quien te guie- dijo Edward que aun seguía comiendo.

-Sí, claro- contesté sarcástica.

-¿De qué es esa?- preguntó James señalando una de las tartas de Edward.

-Parece de manzana y nuez, pero no estoy seguro-

-¿Y esta buena?-

-No mucho, pero es comestible, no me gustan mucho las nueces-

-Si me permiten, me retiro, los veo a las 10- dije levantándome.

-Sí, yo también, sigan comiendo chicos- me imitó Mía.

-Hasta luego- contestaron ambos. Y me retiré a mi habitación. Aun quedaba media hora para las diez y quería lavarme los dientes.

…

…

Lo sé, lo sé… es cortito… pero van dos juntos…

Gracias a: Wilma Cullen; Cullen Vigo; alijas1002; Lunita Black27; Andrea; Lawy; vale55.

Besos…

Clu.


	11. Ya tengo pareja

DCMR: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. la historia si me pertenece.

**Capítulo X: Ya tengo pareja**

¿Un baile? ¿Un baile? Yo odio bailar… Lo mejor va a ser que no valla… Si, va a ser lo mejor… podría escribir la novela que tengo en mente desde hace tanto tiempo… bueno, para eso traje la laptop… Bueno, ya está decidido.

Ya me había lavado los dientes y ahora daba vueltas en la habitación.

-¿Qué hora es?- me pregunté en voz alta- 9:50- me auto contesté luego de mirar el reloj- hora de salir- ¿Por qué sigo hablándome en voz alta? Me estoy volviendo loca… corrección, siempre estuve loca.

...

Salí de mi habitación y fui hasta el elevador, estaban James y Edward esperándolo.

-Hola de nuevo- salude con una sonrisa.

-¿Lista para conocer a todos los hombres del lugar?- me preguntó James.

-No- dije tranquilamente- pero da lo mismo- me encogí de hombros.

-Yo voy solo porque el capitán pidió que fuéramos- dijo Edward.

-Yo no sé porque voy…-

-Yo voy para ver si encuentro alguien que sepa jugar al pool o al casin, no voy a desaprovechar las mesas que hay allá abajo- dije.

-Yo sé jugar- dijo Edward- cuando quieras te enseño- dijo el muy engreído. Sonreí con suficiencia. Mis hermanos y yo jugamos cada vez que podemos, ellos me enseñaron y ambos son muy buenos, pero hoy día no logran ganarme.

-Un mano a mano, cuando quieras- contesté- y vemos quien le enseña a quien-

-Bien, pero hay que apostar, el que gana elige el premio- me retó.

-Perfecto-

El ascensor abrió la puerta y en el ya venían algunas personas entre ellos Marcus y Luzmila, nos acomodamos en él y siguió el descenso.

-Hola- saludamos los tres.

-Hola- contestaron todos- no los vi hoy en el desayuno- siguió Luzmila dirigiéndose a James y a mí.

-Estábamos en una de las mesas de fondo, cerca de la puerta- contestó James.

...

...

El salón estaba abierto y efectivamente en él habían unas mesas largas con sillas a ambos lados, de un lado de la mesa habían unos carteles con los nombres de las mujeres. James y Edward me ayudaron a encontrar mi lugar y se quedaron conmigo charlando.

-Hola Edward, James…- me miró como tratando de recordar mi nombre.

-Bella- la ayudé.

-Cierto, Bella, no lo recordaba ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Sophia dirigiéndose, obviamente, a ellos dos no a mí. Tuve que morderme el labio para no largarme a reír.

-Bien- fue la larga respuesta de ellos.

-¿Escucharon que esta noche hay un baile?- volvió a atacar.

-Oímos algo- se limitó a decir James.

-Y… ¿ya tienen pareja?-

-Bueno… a decir verdad…-

-¡Oh! ¡Podría ir contigo si quisieras!- interrumpió a Edward. Tuve que mirar hacia el otro lado y fingir con una tos la risa que se me escapó al ver la cara de Edward.

-No es necesario… Ya tengo pareja- se apresuró a contestar- voy con Bella- mi ataque de tos terminó de golpe y lo interrogue con la mirada, él se encogió de hombros.

-¡Qué lástima! ¿Y tú James?- James que estaba aguantando la risa quedó pálido, casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al ver su cara. ¿Cómo iba a zafar de esta?

-Él va conmigo- contestó una voz a espaldas de Sophia, me puse de puntillas para poder ver quién era.

-Mía- murmuró James y deje de estirar mi cuello. Sophia se dio vuelta, la miró de arriba hacia abajo y volvió la vista hacia James.

-Bueno, en otra ocasión será- y se fue indignada.

Se escucharon dos suspiros de alivio y las risas poco disimuladas mías y de Mía. Patetico.

Cuando logré calmarme miré a Edward y le dije.

-Por cierto, ya tengo una cita para esta noche- tres pares de ojos se posaron en mi y adquirí un "leve" tono rosado en mis mejillas.

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién?-

-Con mi laptop y mi próxima novela- contesté tranquilamente.

-¡oh, vamos, eres muy joven para quedarte encerrada!- exclamó Mía- hay que mover el esqueleto de vez en cuando- y se sacudió de una forma muy graciosa. Sonreí.

-Yo no "muevo el esqueleto", no sé bailar-

-Ya te lo había dicho y lo repito, según quien te guie. Vamos, será solo un rato, lo prometo- y me hizo un tierno puchero que me recordó mucho a Alice ¿Así quién se resiste?

-Vale, si voy… pero solo un rato- acepté, no me haría mal tratar de "mover mi esqueleto" junto a "ese esqueleto" ¡y qué esqueleto, madre mía!

-Señoritas, por favor ocupen sus lugares- se escuchó una voz desconocida y muy potente. Todas comenzamos a acomodarnos, Edward corrió la silla para mí- caballeros, tomen un lugar frente a las señoritas- frente a mí se instaló un señor con el pelo teñido de rubio y unas gafas muy gruesas. Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto de forma forzada, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de estar aquí- Bueno, ahora que están todos acomodados- prosiguió el señor luego de que todos estuvieron sentados- les paso a explicar de qué se trata esto. Primero me presento, mi nombre es Daniel y soy el encargado de algunas de las actividades de este crucero. Bien, ahora sí, lo que vamos a hacer es conocernos más, bueno, ustedes se van a conocer más, para eso están aquí, para conocer gente y enamorarse- no todos pensé para mí- Tienen 3 minutos para hablar con la persona que está frente a ustedes, luego de esos 3 minutos va a sonar esta chicharra- nos mostró la chicharra y la hizo sonar- "Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" y los caballeros van a moverse de lugar hacia la izquierda, las damas mantienen su sitio- el tipo de enfrente parece un acosador, no deja de mirarme y me hace caras raras- Bien, cuando suene la chicharra pueden comenzar. No olviden que esta noche luego de la cena hay un baile, por lo tanto deben conseguir pareja, sino no entran. "Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"-

-Hola soy Carl y tengo 51 años, soy importador de bolígrafos- ¿Eso es una profesión? Se quedó mirándome, por supuesto, espera que yo diga algo.

-Soy Bella- lo oí murmurar un "lo sé" lo ignoré y continué- tengo 27 y soy periodista- no sabía que más decir y tampoco le quería decir nada más, el tipo daba un poco de miedo.

-Me gusta la poesía- agregó como dato interesante. A mí también pensé.

-¿Cuáles son tus autores favoritos?- desviemos la conversación a él.

-Pues… Beethoven es mi favorito- lo miré incrédula- y también me gusta mucho S. Meyer que es más actual- se me desencajó la mandíbula. ¡Qué inculto!

-No sabía que Beethoven escribiera poesía – contesté haciendo uso de mi mejor sarcasmo- y las NOVELAS de Meyer me encantan- me molesté en enfatizar bien la palabra novela, pero dudo que conozca la diferencia.

-Pues, deberías leer los poemas de Beethoven, son excelentes- evidentemente no entiende el sarcasmo.

-Claro- no se me ocurrió que mas contestar. Nunca tres minutos fueron tan largos.

-Los de…-

-"Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"-

Salvada por la campana.

-Adiós- dije con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Hasta luego- dijo levantándose. Mi sonrisa se congeló y pensé "hasta nunca".

Frente a mí ya se estaba sentando otro señor. "Solo espero que este sepa de lo que habla".

-Hola, soy Luis- dijo. Parece tímido.

-Yo soy Bella, tengo 27 años y soy periodista- dije, parecía que no sabía que decir por lo que agregue- ¿Y tú?-

-Tengo 38, trabajo en el área de relaciones públicas para una empresa de juguetes-

-Y… ¿sabes jugar al pool o al casin?- me atreví a preguntarle, no sabía que más decir.

-No, lo siento, no soy muy bueno- dijo apenado.

-No hay problema- dije con una sonrisa. Intercambiamos un par de palabras más y luego me preguntó.

-¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- no era tan tímido.

-Lo siento, pero ya tengo pareja- dije apenada. Bueno, apenada no, voy a ir con Edward.

-Bue…-

-"Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"- la chicharra.

Pasaron como 6 personas más y luego fue el turno de Math.

-Bella- saludó al sentarse. Charlamos de varias cosas, también me preguntó si tenía pareja para el baile.

...

Así fueron pasando varias personas, Max, Ángel, Nick y no sé cuantos más, esto ya me tenía bastante cansada, mi humor iba empeorando con el paso de las milésimas de segundo, digamos que ya prácticamente ladraba en vez de hablar. Suerte que teníamos un vaso de agua al lado y una jarra que venían a llenar cada poco rato.

Cuando me di cuenta James estaba frente mío, definitivamente mi humor mejoró un poco, con él no tenía que volver a decir ni mi nombre ni mi edad y a que me dedico, con el podíamos tener una charla normal.

-Esto es una tortura- murmuró bajito. Si, definitivamente mi humor mejoró, incluso sonreí de forma verdadera.

-Ni que lo digas- contesté- ya van como 10 que me preguntan si quiero ir al baile con ellos y ninguno sabe jugar pool-

-A mi me invitaron 5- yo sería incapaz de invitar a nadie- contando a Sophia que me volvió a invitar. He escuchado cada cosa…-

-Pues a mí me informaron que Beethoven y S. Meyer son poetas- se rió a carcajadas, varias personas se dieron vuelta a mirar- ¡fue horrible!-

-¿En… en serio?-

-¡Sí!- mitad gruñí mitad dije.

-"Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"-

-Como pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte- murmuré y James me sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-Vas a seguir divirtiéndote- dijo y en ese momento apareció frente a mi Edward, se me escapo un suspiro.

-Así que 10 invitaciones…- fue lo primero que dijo al sentarse.

-No las conté, pero más o menos- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Yo también recibí unas cuantas- confesó todo engreído- pero por suerte, ya tengo pareja- y me guiño un ojo, mi corazón se saltó un latido.

-Recuérdame no volver a participar en ninguna otra actividad- casi rogué.

-Recuérdamelo a mí también-

-Hecho- y ambos sonreímos.

-Hay una señora por allá que juega al pool, Samanta- dijo señalando hacia algún lado.

-Yo aun no he encontrado a nadie-

-Seguí preguntan…-

-"Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"-

-…do. Suerte que ya casi termina- dijo levantándose.

-Hasta luego- y volví a suspirar pero esta vez de resignación.

-Yo juego pool- dijo el señor que se sentó frente mío- perdón, mi nombre es Alan-

-¡Por fin alguien que juega!- exclamé- jugar de a dos no es tan divertido- Soy Bella- me presenté.

-Pareces joven para estar acá- acotó- yo tengo 35 años-

-Tengo 27- me miró como diciendo ¿Qué haces acá- fue un regalo de mi madre- me encogí de hombros. Al fin una charla normal.

-He escuchado al joven- señaló a Edward- preguntarle a todas la mujeres si saben jugar al pool, y cuando te dijo a ti que solo una le había dicho que sí supuse que tu estarías preguntando también. La verdad me vendría bien jugar un poco, llevo más de un año sin jugar. Hay que organizarse-

-Por supuesto- y sonreí, simpático. Se nota que estoy de mejor humor.

-"Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"-

-Nos vemos luego- dijo.

-Hasta luego- ¡Tres conversaciones decentes seguidas! ¡Todo un record!

Pasaron un par de personas más y pude vislumbrar tres lugares más allá al "rubio culto".

Finalmente entre esas 5 personas que quedaban 2 más sabían jugar al pool, un tal Tony y otro de nombre Paul.

…

…

En este no hay agradecimientos, están en el anterior.

¿Merezco un comentario?

Por fin se conocieron y ya están apostando. ¿Quién creen que va a ganar? Hagan sus apuestas.

Ahora sí, seguimos con el régimen de uno por semana… El lunes arrancan las clases otra vez.

Se cuidan mucho y no olviden comentar.

Felicidades a todos los que cumplan años esta semana…

Con cariño…

Clu.


	12. Diría que lo siento

DCMR: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. la historia si me pertenece.

**Capítulo XI: Diría que lo siento… pero sería una mentira…**

En el almuerzo comunicaron las distintas actividades para la tarde por lo que no me molesté en prestar atención.

Estaba en mi habitación escribiendo mi novela cuando se me ocurrió que podía ir afuera a escribir para que me diera un poco el sol (no es como si me fuera a tostar), quizá al borde de la piscina. Tomé todo lo necesario y partí rumbo a mi destino. En el camino me crucé con muy pocas personas que por lo visto no se habían interesado en las actividades de la tarde, como yo.

Ya acomodada en una reposera el sol, luego de prender mi computadora, me di cuenta de que no podía ver bien la pantalla, por lo que tuve que cambiarme a una con sombrilla para poder escribir. Bueno, al menos tomo un poco de aire, pensé para mi.

…

Llevaba tres capítulos de mi historia cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba en la reposera de al lado, no me molesté en levantar la vista a pesar de que sabía que me estaban mirando.

…

E. POV.

Estaba en mi cuarto leyendo uno de los pocos libros que encontré en mi maleta cuando decidí que ya era buen momento como para darme un chapuzón, nadar es una de las cosas que más me gustan y dado que acabo de mudarme a un pueblito en el que llueve todo el año y en el que no creo que haya alguna piscina, iba a aprovechar al máximo la del crucero. Me puse una bermuda azul y una remera blanca que supongo que Alice se encargó de doblar juntas y salí.

Al llegar a la piscina me quité la remera y la dejé en una reposera y al darme la vuelta para ir a tirarme al agua me quede estático en el lugar, al otro lado de la piscina y aparentemente muy concentrada se encontraba Bella con una computadora sobre las piernas. Me debatí entre acercarme o no, no quería molestar, sin embargo no pude resistirlo, tomé mi remera de la reposera y me dirigí hacia donde ella estaba.

Me acomodé en la reposera que estaba a su derecha y me quedé contemplándola, se veía muy sexy con un short rojo, corto, muy cortó, tanto que me obligó a dirigir mi vista varias veces de arriba abajo por sus torneadas piernas y una musculosa que dejaba ver apenas un poco de piel a la altura de sus caderas, pero bastante a la altura de sus hombros y pecho, una visión claramente excitante, respiré hondo y dirigí mi vista a su cara. Perfecta, esa es exactamente mi descripción de ella, un ángel perfecto.

Al parecer no había notado mi presencia por lo que me dedique a observar sus gestos y me maravillé viendo la cantidad de expresiones que hacía esta mujer al cabo de unos pocos minutos, la forma de morderse el labio, las arrugas de su frente, las sonrisas y las muecas de disgusto que anticipaban que algo no le había gustado y lo estaba por borrar. Llegó un momento en el que ya no pude resistirlo más y me aclaré la garganta dispuesto a hablar. Definitivamente necesitaba ver a esta mujer en bañador y mojada…

…

B. POV.

Al rato alguien se aclaró la garganta. Mis manos quedaron congeladas en el lugar.

-Cuanta concentración- era Edward- llevo más de 15 minutos aquí y no has parado de escribir ni un solo segundo- para ese momento tenía toda mi atención pero aun no lo había mirado más que de reojo, temiendo que se me escaparan las ideas, definitivamente, estaba inspirada.

-Me das unos minutos- no me molesté en esperar respuesta, escribí todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza antes de que lo olvidara, lo deje remarcado ya que eran ideas sueltas. Luego de guardar el archivo, cerré mi computadora y finalmente lo miré, casi me atraganto, llevaba solo una bermuda azul y el torso desnudo, noté que me había quedado admirando su cuerpo sin disimulo por lo que me apresuré a levantar la vista hacia su cara, el muy maldito se había dado cuenta de mi escrutinio y estaba sonriendo. Mi cara prácticamente ardió en llamas, lo que hizo que sonriera aun más ¡y qué sonrisa sexy! Carraspee y le pregunté- ¿Decías?-

-¿Mmmmh?-

-cuando interrumpiste mi escritura ¿Qué decías?-

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡No!- levanté mis cejas y quedé esperando que se decidiera- Lo siento, no lo recuerdo- admitió.

-¿Me interrumpiste por nada?- pregunté incrédula. No es que la imagen frente a mis ojos me desagradara, es solo que realmente estaba muy inspirada.

-¡Uuuuh! ¿Qué hacías?- la típica, desviar la conversación.

-¿Escribía?- me pareció bastante obvio lo que hacía por lo que no sabía si su pregunta se refería a eso o a algo más, como por ejemplo ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera escribiendo? Por lo que mi respuesta sonó más bien a pregunta.

-Sí, claro- era evidente que su pregunta fue solo para cambiar de tema, aunque lo está variando muy poco- y ¿Qué escribías?-

-Una novela-

-¿Tu ex cita para esta noche?- asentí- ¿sobre…?-

-Algo…-

-¿No me vas a decir?-

-Nop-

-Ok, vamos a nadar un rato- sonó más a orden que a invitación.

-No llevo puesto mi traje de baño- contesté automáticamente.

-¿Y que estas esperando para ir a cambiarte?-

-¿Y qué te hace creer que tengo ganas de entrar a la piscina?- le pregunté haciendo una pésima imitación de su voz. Hizo la carita made in Alice y pestañeó muy rápido, definitivamente soy muy débil, tomé mis cosas y me levanté. Su cara cambió en menos de un segundo, era evidente que estaba enojada, pero no con él, si no conmigo misma por dejarme convencer tan fácilmente.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó antes de que diera dos pasos.

-A cambiarme- respondí con un gruñido, me dedico esa hermosa sonrisa sexy que solo él sabe hacer. Rodé los ojos y continué mi camino.

…

…

Al cabo de 20 minutos llegue nuevamente a la piscina con una solera 15 centímetros arriba de la rodilla, blanca y mi traje de baño azul, de dos piezas, el más grande que encontré de los 10 que había en mi maleta, aunque tampoco era muy grande que digamos.

El ya estaba en la piscina, nadando de un lado a otro, en el lugar no había nadie más. Me dediqué a observarlo unos minutos, todos los músculos de su espalda se marcaban al bracear.

Me quité mi solera y la coloqué en la reposera donde había estado sentada antes junto con la toalla que había traído de la habitación, en la reposera de al lado había una remera blanca y otra toalla.

Edward no me había visto por lo que me aproximé al borde y me tiré de bomba justo al lado de él. Cuando salí a la superficie vi que me miraba de arriba hacia abajo a través del agua, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y se llevo una mano al pelo despeinándose al quitarse el pelo de la cara. Apareció mi sonrojo al ver que aun no me miraba a la cara y me mordí el labio.

…

E. POV.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunté al ver que se levantaba ofendida.

-A cambiarme- respondió en un gruñido. La observé alejarse, no sabía por qué se había enojado. Cuando me di cuenta de que aun seguía mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido sacudí la cabeza.

Decidí meterme al agua para hacer unos largos mientras la esperaba.

…

5 piscinas…

Levanté la vista, pero aun no había llegado.

…

10 piscinas…

Volví a levantar la vista, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

…

15 piscinas…

Bella aun no había llegado.

Seguí nadando pero empecé a preguntarme si había hecho algo que la hubiese ofendido… Es obvio que algo la ofendió porque sus últimas palabras no fueron lo que se dice cordiales.

20 piscinas…

Nada.

A lo mejor dijo que iba a cambiarse para que no la molestara, ella estaba escribiendo y yo la interrumpí, quizá fue por eso que se ofendió.

25 piscinas…

Ya no creo que venga.

Ese pensamiento hizo que me sintiera desilusionado.

30 piscinas…

Alguien se tiró al agua justo antes de que saliera a ver si había llegado. Mi corazón se acelero al pensar que quizá podría ser ella.

Un cabello oscuro emergió del agua y frente a mí se encontraba una visión. Mi ángel iba en un pequeño biquini azul que la hacía parecer más blanca, sus piernas y caderas totalmente perfectas, un abdomen completamente plano y unos pechos del tamaño justo… Tuve que volver a pasar mi vista por su cuerpo, era totalmente imposible tanta perfección en un solo cuerpo, definitivamente no es humana.

Supuse que ya me había tomado un buen tiempo para mirar cuando la oí carraspear, subí la vista hacia su cara, visiblemente avergonzada, se mordía el labio de una forma muy sexy y sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas, miraba hacia el fondo de la piscina.

-Ho… hola- logré articular aun un poco aturdido- pensé que…- me aclaré la garganta y respiré hondo- pensé que ya no venias- se encogió de hombros.

…

B. POV.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunté luego de varios minutos en los que ambos permanecimos en silencio.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué?- incliné mi cabeza y aclaré.

-Bueno, ya me metí a la piscina ¿ahora qué?- volví a preguntar.

-Yo… No se… ¿nadamos?-

-Nop-

-¿Hay algo a lo que digas que si?- me mordí el labio ¡podría decirte que si a tantas cosas, bombón!

-Nop-

-¿Guerra de agua?- levanté mis cejas.

-Nop-

¿Vas a decir algo además de nop?-

-Nop- no aguanté y me largué a reír.

-¿Qué puedo preguntarte para que digas que si?- me encogí de hombros- bien ¿tienes hermanos?-

-Sip- contesté- 2-

-¿Mayores o menores?-

-Un mellizo y uno más grande-

-Yo también tengo una melliza- exclamó- y otra hermana más grande- sonreí ante la coincidencia- ¿Te he dicho que ese bañador te queda muy bien?- y adivinen quién apareció… correcto… el sonrojo… Supuse que era un cumplido por lo que me apresuré a contestarle.

-Gracias- y fue acompañado de una ola de agua que forme con mi brazo. Se secó la cara y me sepultó bajo una cortina de agua como venganza. Estuvimos un rato tirándonos agua como dos niños, pero pude notar que cada vez estábamos más cerca.

De un momento a otro me vi envuelta por uno de sus brazos.

-Eres muy hermosa- susurro cerca de mi oído. Todos los bellos de la nuca se me erizaron. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, esos orbes esmeraldas brillaban con gran intensidad, el momento se había convertido en algo mucho más íntimo en menos de un segundo. Bajé mí vista hacia sus labios, no necesitó más señal que esa y me beso, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. Su otra mano voló a mi nuca y me acercó más a él. Su lengua pidió permiso para acceder a mi boca y se lo concedí casi sin darme cuenta, como un mero reflejo. Una de mis manos viajó veloz hasta su pelo mojado y la otra la apoyé en su pecho.

No sé si pasaron segundos minutos u horas, pero al cabo de un rato mis pulmones comenzaron a reclamar oxígeno y al parecer los de él también ya que se separó suavemente y apoyó su frente en la mía, su respiración agitada igual que la mía. Abrí mis ojos, Edward me estaba mirando y sonreía.

-Diría que lo siento… pero sería una mentira…- logró decir luego de que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran pero sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. La cordura volvió a mi cuando escuché su voz. ¡Besé a un desconocido! Empezó a gritar mi mente. ¡Pero qué beso!

Quité mi mano de su pelo suavemente, dejando una caricia por su nuca, cuello y pecho.

-Tampoco lo siento- me sorprendí de mi respuesta pero inmediatamente supe que era real, no me arrepentía de nada. Me sonrojé cuando su sonrisa se volvió radiante. Cuando me di cuenta estaba besándome otra vez y ni tonta ni perezosa, respondí al beso.

Entre beso y beso se fue quedando oscuro y se encendieron algunas luces. Aun seguíamos en el agua pero no sentía frio, su cuerpo pegado al mío producía una especie de fuego.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a darme un baño antes de la cena- comenté. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era pero aun tenía que ver que me iba a poner para la fiesta.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- me tomó de la cintura y me sentó al borde de la piscina.

Ni si quiera había notado que estábamos al borde de la piscina.

Me levanté y lo vi salir al lado, mío. Suspiré ¡Que cuerpo!- los suspiros son besos no dados- dijo y me volvió a besar. Antes de que profundizara me alejé y fui por mi toalla porque me estaba dando un poco de frío, lo oí gruñir a mi espalda y seguirme, tomó su toalla y empezó a secarse, primero el pelo, luego el cuerpo de forma suave, no perdí detalle de sus movimientos mientras lo imitaba. Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré solo en secarme. Cuando me hube puesto la solera y él su remera me tomó la mano y quitó la toalla de mi mano. Emprendimos el camino hacia nuestras habitaciones. En el camino fuimos hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estaba linda el agua de la piscina?- nos preguntó James que venía saliendo de su habitación y aguantaba la risa. Me sonrojé y bajé la vista.

-Estupenda- contestó jovialmente Edward.

-Sí, eso me pareció cuando pasé por ahí y los saludé- mis ojos se abrieron ¡Yo no había escuchado nada! Mi sonrojo aumentó- y ninguno contestó- agregó aun aguantando la risa.

-Yo…- murmuré.

-Sí, lo sé… estabais muy ocupados- mi sonrojo debía ser máximo ya.

-Yo…- señalé mi habitación.

-Claro, los veo en la cena chicos- se despidió James- les guardo lugar, no se demoren mucho- y se alejó riendo. Finalmente llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿En cuánto paso por ti?-

-¿Cuánto?- pregunté.

-Cuanto tiempo…-

-¡Oh! 30 minutos está bien- me miró escéptico- 30 minutos- repetí y me adentré en mi habitación. Mientras buscaba que ponerme para la fiesta y para la cena, comí unos trozos de chocolate (no había notado la hambrienta que estaba), cuidando de no ensuciar nada. Me di un baño, aun pensando en el vestido que había elegido para la noche, verde botella, anudado al cuello y en pico. Aun puedo escuchar el grito de las chicas cuando me lo vieron puesto, creí que iba a quedar sorda de por vida.

Terminé de bañarme y me vestí, el pelo lo dejé húmedo y lo recogí en una coleta alta. Cuando lo terminaba de atar sonó la puerta. Tomé la llave y salí.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Edward incrédulo.

-Lista- contesté con suficiencia. Me tomó de la mano y partimos juntos rumbo al comedor. La sensación de su mano en la mía era embriagante.

-Esta noche prometiste ir al baile conmigo- comentó. ¡Como si fuera posible olvidar una cita con él! ¿Dije cita? Bueno, es como una cita.

-Lo sé- contesté en un suspiro-

-No vas a dejarme plantado ¿no?-

-No- me apresuré a contestar y me sonrojé por mi arrebato- quiero decir…-

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- dijo tomándome por el mentón y mi sonrojo aumentó. Me sonrió y depositó un casto beso sobre mis labios, mi sonrojo pasó a ser del número 3 y eso hizo que Edward soltara unas risitas.

Seguimos caminando en un silencio cómodo, aun tomados de la mano.

A los pocos minutos estábamos entrando al comedor, James nos hizo señas desde una mesa en la que también se veía a Mía.

-Hola parejita- fue el saludo de James.

-¿Parejita?- exclamó Mía.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Los encontré esta tarde muy acaramelados en la piscina- le informó James a Mía- ¿Qué van a comer?- cambió de tema cuando vió que Edward lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué hay?- pregunté.

-De todo- contestó Mía.

-¿Pastas?-

-Ravioles, tallarines y añolatis-

-Añolotis- corregí.

-Si eso-

-¿Salsas?-

-Tomate, mostaza, zanahoria, caruzo y… no me acuerdo-

-No importa, ya sé lo que voy a comer-

-¿Y tú Edward?- preguntó James.

-¿Milanesa?- asintieron- ¿Puré?- volvieron a asentir pero quedamos todos esperando a saber que más iba a pedir- ¿Qué?-

-¿Nada más?- preguntó Mía la duda de todos. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Comí unas galletitas antes de venir-

-¿Galletitas? ¿Dónde conseguiste galletitas?- preguntó James.

-En el súper- contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Si ya hasta combinan para hablar!- exclamó Mía.

-¿Súper? ¿Qué súper?- preguntó James. Mía asintió dando a entender que ella también quería saber.

-¿No miraste el mapa?- pregunté.

-No mucho a decir verdad- se encogió de hombros y yo rodé mis ojos.

-¡Hombres!- murmuré.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Edward- yo si lo miré y soy hombre- ¡Ja! ¡Como si no lo hubiera notado!

-¡Y yo soy mujer y no lo miré!- protestó también Mía.

-¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Lo siento!-

La cena pasó entre charlas amenas y poco profundas, estábamos compartiendo la mesa con dos personas más que también se unieron alegremente a la charla.

-Si me disculpan, yo me retiro, voy a aprontarme para esta noche- dijo Mía levantándose.

-¿A qué hora paso por ti?- le preguntó James.

-En una hora está bien- contestó- 301 no lo olvides-

-No lo olvidaré-

20 minutos más tarde imité a Mía.

-Bueno, yo también me retiro- y me levanté.

-Subo contigo- dijo Edward levantándose.

-Esperen- dijo James, apuró su copa de vino- tengo como…- miró su reloj- 40 minutos para arreglarme yo también- se levantó y partimos los tres juntos. James se quedó en la 203 y nosotros seguimos.

-¿A qué hora paso por ti?- preguntó Edward cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi puerta.

-¿A qué hora empieza?-

-A las 10- miré mi reloj, eran las 9:45.

-10:30 está bien- me miró incrédulo- ¿Qué?-

-¿45 minutos?-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Las mujeres tardan siglos en arreglarse- levanté mis cejas, era la segunda vez en el día que dudaba si iba a estar pronta a tiempo.

-Puedes pasar por mí a las 10:20- dije y entré en la habitación sin darle tiempo a responder.

…

…

…

No se pueden quejar… 7 páginas de Word…

Gracias a: ruttis; Cullen Vigo.

¿Me dejan review?

Con cariño…

Clu.


	13. Como cisne

DCMR: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. la historia si me pertenece.

**Capítulo XII: Como cisne**

Como me había bañado antes de cenar no volví a hacerlo, lo que si me molesté en hacer fue secarme el pelo. Luego me puse el vestido y me maquille solo lo necesario. Miré la hora, 10:17, incluso me sobraron tres minutos. Tomé una cartera y puse en ella la llave, el monedero y el labial y me senté en la cama a esperar. Solo bastaron unos segundos de espera porque inmediatamente golpearon la puerta, me di una última mirada al espejo y me dispuse a abrir, con el corazón latiéndome a mil. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un sexy caballero de camisa verde botella y pantalón negro. Se veía realmente bien.

-¿Ya… estas lista?- preguntó asombrado- Estas… no hay palabras para describirte… pero perfecta podría acercarse… hermosa- me sonrojé.

-Tú también estas muy guapo- ¿Guapo? ¿Guapo? Realmente guapo es quedarse muy corto, se ve como un Dios griego. Un muy tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Gracias ¿nos vamos?- me tendió la mano y la tomé enseguida.

Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer, las cosas que me produce este hombre no las había sentido en mi vida con nadie, una sola mirada suya hace que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos, un solo roce con su piel produce mil descargas que hacen que mi corazón lata desbocado, una sonrisa o una sola palabra suya y se detiene mi corazón. Este hombre podría matarme solo con su voz, con su tacto o con su sonrisa…

-Vamos a juego- señaló su camisa y mi vestido, tuve que mirar mi vestido para recordar el color. Sonreí en respuesta, parecían elegidos para combinar.

-Tienes razón, pero a ti te queda mejor, resalta tus ojos- se encogió de hombros.

-Pues a ti te queda estupendamente ese vestido- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo sin disimulo alguno. Roja como un tomate oculté mi cara tras mi pelo- Por cierto… ¿Cómo hiciste para arreglarte tan rápido? Mis hermanas necesitan al menos 5 horas para estar listas-

-Quizá algún día te lo cuente- me hice la misteriosa.

-Tengo algunas teorías al respecto- murmuró.

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-No importa-

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntame!- imploré.

-No… no, realmente no importa- intenté hacer uno de los pucheros que a él le salen tan bien, me estaba comportando como una niña- Vale…- ¡lo convencí!- Yo creo que… queeresunángel- lo dijo rápido y bien bajito por lo que no pude entender nada.

-¿Qué?-

-La primera vez que te vi (y cada vez que te veo) me da la impresión de estar viendo a un ángel- dijo avergonzado- ¿Eres un ángel?- preguntó.

-No, no lo soy-

-¿Magia?-

-Nop… ¿alguna otra teoría?-

-¿Vampiresa?- no pude soportarlo y me reí- No es gracioso, no eres humana- afirmó enérgicamente- eres demasiado hermosa, demasiado simpática, demasiado todo para ser humana, eres… simplemente perfecta…-

-Yo…- tartamudee ante semejante confesión, me sentía anonadada- solo soy Bella, la torpe Bella y humana- solo pude decir.

-Mi hermosa Bella- murmuro tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- aun pienso que no eres humana- y me besó, de forma lenta y dulce como una perfecta caricia, mis manos volaron a su nuca pero él no profundizó el beso, en cambio se separó solo un poco- el baile nos espera-

-Ahí podrás ver que no soy perfecta-

-Estoy seguro de que eres perfecta-

-En ese caso ¿tú que eres?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó mientras empezábamos otra vez a caminar.

-Eres increíblemente hermoso, un caballero de esos que ya no existen, eres simpático y respetuoso, eres… simplemente… único… No hay palabras para describirte. ¿Acaso no eres humano?-

-No, soy un vampiro- dijo juguetonamente y depositó un beso en mi cuello que despertó todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Soltó unas risitas en mi cuello que hicieron que mis piernas se ablandaran.

-¡Un vampiro muy sexy!- ¡demonios! ¡Lo dije en voz alta!

-Un vampiro muy sexy entonces-

-Arrogante-

-Ahí tienes un defecto- rodé los ojos.

-Estoy empezando a creer que estás loco-

-¿Y quién dice que no lo estoy?-

-Cierto, podrías haber escapado de un manicomio- Ambos reímos y luego nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo, estábamos detenidos en medio de un pasillo mirándonos a los ojos. Ambos sonreíamos.

-¿No te gustaría dar un paseo antes de ir al baile?- preguntó.

-Claro-

Fuimos hacia afuera y nos dirigimos al lugar en el que habíamos hablado por primera vez. Edward se recostó en la baranda, de espaldas al mar y me atrajo hacia sí. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura de forma decidida pero delicada, sus ojos recorrían cada línea de mi rostro así como los míos lo hacían con el suyo. Llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla, perfectamente suave, y ante el contacto cerró los ojos. Mis rodillas temblaban y mi corazón palpitaba con un ritmo frenético. Sus ojos se abrieron.

-Estas muy hermosa esta noche- dijo con una voz ronca que provocó que se me erizaran los bellos de la nuca y se me endurecieran los pezones.

-Ya lo habías dicho- por suerte estaba poco iluminado ya que mi rostro debía parecer un farolito.

-Lo sé, pero lo he querido decir al menos unas 200 veces y necesitaba decirlo al menos una vez más-

-Eres raro- le dije, aunque no me quedaba claro el por qué.

-¿En el buen o en el mal sentido?-

-Aun no lo sé- admití. Me acerqué a su rostro, solo unos centímetros, necesitaba besarlo, era una urgencia, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, muy cerca. Lo entendió en seguida, eliminó los centímetros que nos separaban y me beso, de una forma totalmente nueva, desconocida. Era un beso suave, sensual, sugerente, muy distinto a los de la tarde y estaba comenzando a excitarme, con un simple beso.

Nos separamos solo unos milímetros por la falta de oxígeno. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados hasta que lo escuche decir.

-Eres hermosa, muy hermosa- sonreí, no pude hacer menos, este hombre conseguía que en mi interior solo existiera lugar para la felicidad- ¿Entremos?- sugirió. Solo pude asentir, aun me encontraba aturdida por el beso, por todas las emociones que me embargaban en ese momento y por mi evidente estado de excitación.

…

…

Ya en el baile nos encontramos con varias personas y nos pusimos a charlar. Estaba pasándola muy bien pero la imagen de lo que había pasado hace un rato no se iba de mi memoria, realmente había sido un momento mágico, distinto.

-¿Bailamos?- me preguntó Edward al oído, su voz provocó miles de sensaciones en mi- lo prometiste- dijo al ver que no contestaba.

-Tú te haces cargo de tus pies- le advertí aunque no sabía ni como fui capaz de unir todas esas palabras. Estaban pasando una canción de Chayanne, "besos en la boca". Bastante movida para mí gusto.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo, llevé mis manos a su nuca y empezamos a movernos, de forma suave.

-Solo sígueme- susurró cerca de mi oído, todos mis bellos se erizaron. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me dejé llevar por el ritmo de sus latidos mientras me embriagaba de su perfume tan masculino y sensual.

-Yo quiero más besos en la boca

Yo quiero más besos en la boca, quiero más

Yo quiero más besos en la boca y ser feliz completamente

Por siempre- cantó y casi me derrito ahí mismo, era exactamente lo que yo quería, más besos, más él, más todo…

…

…

-¿Viste que es fácil?-

-¿Mmmmmh?-

-Estas bailando- levanté la vista y le sonreí, en verdad estaba bailando y no lo había pisado ni una sola vez, realmente muy raro tratándose de mí. Él me sonrió en respuesta y mi corazón se hinchó de júbilo. Depositó un casto beso en mis labios que me dejo rogando por más. La canción cambió a una más lenta y seguimos bailando, sus manos ya no estaban fijas en mi cintura, si no que subían y bajaban por mi espalda en una caricia perfecta. Un fuego se instalaba allá donde sus manos tocaban y otro fuego aun más intenso se estaba formando en mi interior. Cuando me di cuenta mis manos también estaban en movimiento, una de ellas recorría su perfecto pecho y la otra se enredaba en su pelo y lo soltaba para dejar una caricia en su nuca y cuello para volver a su pelo otra vez. Llevábamos varias canciones bailando, cuando Edward habló nuevamente.

-¿Quieres que vallamos por algo de beber?- si seguía susurrándome de esa forma al oído y con esa voz ronca iba a terminar volviéndome loca. Solo pude asentir. Quitó una de sus manos de mi espalda pero la otra se afianzó en mi cintura y juntos nos dirigimos a la barra. Pedí una margarita y Edward un whisky en las rocas.

-Para no saber bailar, bailas muy bien…- dijo luego de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-Si casi no nos movimos- repliqué.

-¿Qué no nos movimos? ¡Dimos vueltas por toda la pista!- fruncí mi seño.

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Claro! Y no me pis…-

-¡Hey! ¿No se suponía que no sabias bailar?- Dijo James llegando hasta nosotros junto con Mía. Edward sonrió con suficiencia y levanto las cejas con un claro indicio de querer decir "te lo dije" aunque se guardó el comentario.

-Yo no hice nada- me defendí.

-¿Nada?- exclamó Mía- para no hacer nada parecías un cisne en esa pista- dijo señalando hacia atrás donde estaba la pista.

-¿De verdad?- tuve que preguntar, realmente no tenía noción de haberme movido mucho, estaba hipnotizada con las caricias de Edward y los latidos de su corazón como para poder prestar atención a alguna otra cosa… Bueno, quizá estaba prestando atención a su perfume también y a lo mejor en mis manos recorriendo su pecho y… Digamos que solo me concentraba en él.

-¡Fue Grandioso!- respondió Mía aun con expresión de asombro. James asintió en respuesta y sonrió. Edward mantuvo su sonrisa de suficiencia y me atrajo más hacia él.

-Si ustedes dicen- no podía negarles nada porque realmente no estaba muy consiente en la pista.

Seguimos charlando un rato más y luego James y Mía volvieron a la pista. Edward y yo nos quedamos en la barra y pedimos un trago más.

Estaba terminando mi trago cuando preguntó.

-¿Volvemos a la pista?- no tenía ganas de bailar, ahora que me había quedado quieta mis zapatos de taco me recordaron que los llevaba puestos y habían empezado a doler, y el cansancio se había hecho presente. Reprimiendo un bostezo negué con la cabeza- ¿Otro trago?- miré la hora, eran casi las 3 de la madrugada, volví a negar.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que me valla- dije. Se levantó del taburete en el que se había sentado y me tendió la mano- No es necesario que tú también te vayas- agregué al ver que esa era su intención.

-No hay nada que hacer aquí si no estás- dijo galante. Negué con mi cabeza pero tomé la mano que me estaba ofreciendo y me ayudó a bajar del taburete ya que este era un poco alto para mí. Inmediatamente estuve en pie soltó mi mano y mi desilusión fue tal que mis ojos se humedecieron al instante, miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente, que él no se había divertido, que se había enojado por querer irme y todo eso se disipo en el instante en que colocó su mano en mi cintura y me pegó a su costado. Una enorme sonrisa se plantó en mi cara. Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos al segundo piso por las escaleras ya que estaban más cerca, mis zapatos iban en sus manos desde el momento que sugirió ir por ellas. Hablábamos de la fiesta.

Nos detuvimos frente a la habitación 212 y no entendí por qué pero cuando iba a preguntar me encontraba acorralada por sus brazos, su cuerpo y la puerta y Edward me besaba con pasión, mis labios adquirieron vida propia incluso antes de que mi cerebro procesara la información de que me estaban besando… Al instante me encontraba acariciando su pelo y sus manos fueron a mi cintura y me apretaron más a él si eso era posible. Cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos pero él no se detuvo ahí, si no que siguió dejando besos por mi cuello, mi piel estaba en llamas, mis piernas apenas me sostenían y lo único que necesitaba era dar rienda suelta a la pasión. Una lucecita se prendió en mi cerebro.

-Estamos… en un… pasillo- dije entre jadeos. Se detuvo y escondió la cara en mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración irregular. Deposito un beso suave en mi cuello y luego susurro.

-Lo siento… no estaba… pensando- mordió mi lóbulo y una corriente de placer recorrió mi cuerpo, no pude evitar soltar un gemido- Eres tan hermosa…- podía sentir perfectamente su erección en mi vientre. Apoyo su frente en la mía y cerró los ojos.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche…- su voz sonó claramente ronca por la excitación pero el matiz de suplica no pasó inadvertido.

-Yo…- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Lo conocí ayer! ¡No puedo acostarme con él! Me invadió el pánico- no… no creo que sea buena idea-

-¡Por favor!- imploró- ¡Te necesito!-

-No. No soy una chica fácil- lo dije más para mí que para él, intentaba convencerme a mí misma.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso- se disculpó. Era evidente que lo deseaba tanto como yo pero yo aun no podía rendirme, mi parte racional se negaba rotundamente a rendirse tan rápido a pesar de que mi cuerpo estallaba en llamas.

-Esta noche no- aclaré. Le di un casto beso en los labios y aflojó su agarre, aproveché para escabullirme antes de que me pudiera arrepentir- Buenas noches- me despedí.

-Que descanses- lo escuché decir. Cuando cerraba la puerta de mi habitación pude verlo aun parado frente a la suya. Al cerrar la puerta tras de mi solté un suspiro de total frustración, definitivamente necesitaba una ducha de agua helada. Me apoyé en la puerta y me deslicé por ella hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

-¿Por qué le dije que no?- pregunté al aire.

-Aun puedes venir- se escuchó tras la puerta, solté un grito ahogado- o podemos quedarnos aquí- sugirió. Mi cara se volvió de todos los rojos posibles por la vergüenza y luego pasó a blanca pálida, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que es peor, que me había escuchado.

Respiré hondo varias veces.

-Hasta mañana Edward- definitivamente esas no eran las palabras que quería pronunciar. Se sintió un golpe en la puerta.

-Hasta luego Bella- sentí sus pasos alejarse como no los había oído acercarse. Me levanté del suelo, tomé mi pijama y me dirigí a darme una ducha con agua fría.

Apenas terminé de bañarme me dirigí a la cama, Morfeo me recibió en sus brazos en seguida, aunque yo quería que fueran otros los brazos que me rodearan esa noche…

…

E. POV.

-¡Por favor!- rogué- ¡Te necesito!- y era totalmente cierto, necesitaba con urgencia probar su piel, acariciarla, besarla, recorrer su cuerpo, la necesitaba como al mismo aire.

-No. No soy una chica fácil- ¡Demonios! ¡No era eso lo que quería decir! ¡Soy un idiota!

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso- me disculpé. Realmente me estaba comportando como un niño-

-Esta noche no- al menos es un no por esta noche… y no para siempre… Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios que consiguió que mi pulso, que ya se estaba calmando, comenzara a latir como un desquiciado. Aflojé mi agarre, negándome a soltarla pero sabiendo que era eso lo que ella deseaba- Buenas noches- se despidió.

-Que descanses- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir mientras la veía alejarse hacia su habitación. Cuando su figura desapareció tras la puerta comencé a sentir que tenía algo en las manos. Miré hacia abajo y vi que aun llevaba sus zapatos, sonreí al recordar como se había negado a subir las escaleras con ellos puestos. Me dirigí hacia su habitación para devolverlos y cuando iba a golpear escuché algo que hizo que quedara estático en el lugar.

-¿Por qué le dije que no?- evidentemente lo deseaba tanto como yo… me hice la misma pregunta ¿Por qué me dijo que no?

-Aun puedes venir… o podemos quedarnos aquí- ni bien lo dije quise morderme la lengua pero aun así esperé expectante su respuesta… Luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas esta llegó.

-Hasta mañana Edward- la que esperaba, pero no la que quería escuchar. Golpee la cabeza en la puerta, un signo claro de mi frustración.

-Hasta luego Bella- Me fui a mi habitación antes de cometer una locura como intentar entrar a su cuarto a la fuerza.

Ni bien entré fui quitándome la ropa por el camino, enojado conmigo mismo ante la posibilidad de haberlo arruinado todo por mi tonto comportamiento de esta noche. Abrí el grifo de agua fría y me metí dentro. Definitivamente debía tomar las cosas con más calma.

…

…

Gracias a: Cullen Vigo; Fran Cullen Masen; Coonii Black; Anitus91; tolos; Lau Whitlock

¡6 páginas! No es tan corto… Espero que les guste… Espero sus comentarios…

Muchos cariños…

Clu…


	14. Solo

DCMR: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. la historia si me pertenece.

**Capítulo XIII: Solo**

Bella POV

Ya hace una semana desde el comienzo del crucero y esta noche hay otro baile al cual de alguna forma me convencieron para ir. Debido a esto he decidido pasar todo el día en el spa en vez de con Edward como lo hice toda la semana pasada.

Hablando de Edward, las cosas con él han ido de maravilla, realmente es un hombre excepcional. Todo un caballero pero muy pasional también, para mi mala suerte no me ha vuelto a invitar a pasar la noche con él pero si sucede no creo que se lo valla a negar, lo estoy deseando pero quizá sea mi culpa que no lo haya hecho otra vez, digo, quizá pensó que mi negativa era permanente.

He soñado con él noche a noche y aun no puedo olvidar que lo soñaba antes de conocerlo también.

…

En el spa pedí que me hicieran exfoliación, hidratación, masajes, pedicura y manicura. Con la depilación no tengo problemas porque hace un tiempo me hice una definitiva y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Mi tarde fue de completo relax, definitivamente volvería por el spa al menos una vez antes de irme.

A las 19:30 estaba de vuelta en mi habitación. Dejé todo pronto para venir a cambiarme luego. Esta vez elegí un vestido color vino tinto con un ligero escote en V al frente y un pronunciado escote en V en la espalda, un poco más arriba de la rodilla y con un pequeño tajo como de 5 cm en el lado izquierdo. Dejé prontos también unos bonitos zapatos de taco que no recordaba haber comprado, y luego de que estuvo todo pronto me senté, laptop en mano, a esperar que Edward llegara por mí para ir a cenar.

…

Sebastián me sonrió e instintivamente le devolví el gesto, nos estábamos acercando poco a poco…

"Toc, toc, toc"…

-Voy- guardé el documento y apagué la computadora. Un minuto después Edward y yo íbamos tomados de la mano, charlando animadamente hacia el comedor. Sin olvidar que nos saludamos con un apasionado beso.

-No hueles como siempre- menciono en un momento, mi seño se frunció automáticamente, tanto por el brusco cambio de tema como por el comentario en sí.

-¿Qué?-

-Normalmente hueles a fresas y fresias, ahora no hueles así, pero en el almuerzo olías como siempre- dijo de forma suave.

-¡Uuuuh!- mi exclamación fue de entendimiento- Debe ser por los productos del spa- dije restándole importancia.

-Me gusta tu olor- rápidamente cambié de tema y en cuanto se distrajo olí mi hombro disimuladamente a ver si olía mal. El olor era agradable, como a cítricos, quizá no le gustan los cítricos.

En el comedor nos ubicamos en una mesa vacía y optamos por esperar a James y Mía para ordenar. Llegaron unos 5 minutos después que nosotros tomados de la mano. No sé si les dije ya, pero ellos han empezado una relación, al parecer bastante seria, afortunadamente viven en la misma ciudad. Realmente me puse muy contenta por ellos, son buenas personas, se ven muy bien juntos y por lo poco que los conozco, creo que son compatibles.

Rápidamente pedimos y a los pocos minutos estábamos disfrutando de nuestra cena. Al rato se nos unieron Alelí y Ángel y entre los 6 cenamos contando antiguas anécdotas de accidentes, mayormente mías, dado que soy muy torpe, pero que nos hicieron reír a todos.

…

-Jajaja! ¿En verdad… le tiraste… jaja… tu almuerzo a… a… la directora? Jajajaja!- preguntó Ángel entre risas.

-Bueno… tropecé y… jajaja… la porción de pizza se le… se le… escurrió… jajaja… por la blusa y… jajaja… y el jugo… jaja… el jugo fue de lleno… jajaja… a su… jaja… a su cara… jajaja!- aun podía recordar la cara de la directora cuando vio como mi comida se dirigía directamente hacia ella, parecía que el tiempo pasaba en cámara lenta.

-Y… ¿con que… jaja… te… te tropezaste? Jajajaja! No lo puedo… jejeje… creer…- preguntó James ahogándose en la risa. Edward y Mía se estaban destornillando de la risa y se agarraban el estomago como si se les fuera a salir. Las personas de las mesas cercanas nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos.

-Con… con una… jaja… una silla… yo… juro… jajaja… que no la… jaja… vi-

-Hace años que no… jijiji… no me reía… jijiji… tanto- pudo decir Alelí que tenía lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas de tanto reír. Cuando logré calmar la risa, bueno cuando todos logramos calmar la risa, dije.

-Una semana limpiando los baños de chicas me costó esa caída- fruncí mi seño al recordarlo, no había sido mi culpa- y la muy…- apreté fuerte mis labios para no decir lo que tenía pensado- me hizo pagar su ropa- aun la fulmino con la mirada cada vez que la cruzo- todavía cuando me ve se aleja lo más que puede- eso me sacó una sonrisa, cuando nos encontramos en Forks, hasta cruza la calle para no pasar cerca mío.

-¿Te hizo pagar la ropa? ¡Pero si solo fue un accidente!- exclamó Mía indignada.

-Bueno, la pagó mi papá. Pero ella hasta el día de hoy jura que yo lo hice a propósito, a pesar que durante años me vio entrar y salir de la enfermería o con una escayola en algún brazo o pierna. Suerte que mi hermano detuvo mi caída, sino hubiera sido otro viaje al hospital-

-¿Cuál hermano?- preguntó Edward.

-Mi mellizo, claro, compartíamos todas las clases e íbamos juntos de un lado a otro- por alguna razón jamás daba los nombres de mis hermanos, me refería a ellos como el mayor o mi mellizo, pero nunca por sus nombres, no me sentía cómoda dando información de mi familia a desconocidos.

…

Los primeros en retirarse fueron James y Mía y en pocos minutos Los siguieron Ángel y Alelí por lo que nosotros también nos retiramos, me dolía un poco el estomago de tanto reírme, pero habíamos pasado un gran momento.

Eran apenas las 9:15 cuando llegamos a la habitación.

-¿En cuánto tiempo estas pronta?-

-El baile empieza a las 10- dije dando a entender que para esa hora iba a estar pronta.

-Lo sé, pero pensé…- se pasó la mano por el cabello de una forma nerviosa pero muy sexy- pensé que quizá podríamos dar una vuelta antes de ir al baile- se ve tan bien cuando se pone tímido…

-En media hora estoy lista- esta vez no hizo ninguna mueca de incredulidad ya sabiendo que incluso si llega 5 minutos antes voy a estar lista.

-En media hora paso por ti- me dio un corto beso que me dejo con gusto a poco y se retiro a su habitación pero no cerró la puerta hasta que no estuvo seguro de que yo ya estaba cerrando la mía. Una costumbre que agarro con los días y que me resulta encantadora, me provoca una sensación de seguridad, él se asegura de que ya estoy a salvo en mi habitación antes de entrar a la suya.

Decidí darme un baño con el jabón que yo misma me preparo a base de aceites de fresa y fresia.

…

…

…

25 minutos más tarde ya estaba pronta, dándome unos últimos vistazos en el espejo, asegurándome que el maquillaje este perfecto (bueno, lo que para mí es perfecto) y que el vestido esté en su lugar. Edward llegó a la hora acordada por mí.

…

…

…

Terminamos otra vez en el mismo lugar en el que nos conocimos, solo que esta vez ambos mirábamos hacia el mar. Edward estaba atrás mío, sus manos cruzando mi abdomen y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Permanecíamos en silencio, disfrutando de la vista y la brisa marina. Una de mis manos acariciaba de forma ausente uno de sus brazos y la otra estaba apoyada en la barandilla, era un momento único. Suspiré, realmente estaba muy cómoda.

-Los suspiros son besos no dados- susurró en mi oído antes de llevar una de sus manos a mi mentón para girar mi cara. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al saber exactamente lo que iba a hacer y una sensación de júbilo se extendió por todas las células de mi cuerpo. Un beso suave, sensual, mi mente me abandonó por completo. Rompió el beso mucho antes de lo que hubiera deseado pero note que los dos jadeábamos en busca de aire.

-Me estas volviendo loco- susurró antes de dejar un beso en mi cuello.

-A mi me volviste loca hace rato- utilice el mismo tono de voz que él, pero no lo dije en su oído, supe que me escuchó porque lo sentí sonreír contra mi cuello.

-Lo mejor es que entremos- depositó otro beso en mi cuello que me erizó hasta los dedos de los pies y aflojó su agarre en mi abdomen, pero no me soltó, una de sus manos se dirigió a mi espalda y en una caricia suave la depositó en mi cintura. Mi mano hizo un movimiento similar pero más torpe y así, abrazados, nos dirigimos hacia el salón de baile.

…

No recuerdo momento de mi vida en el que me haya sentido tan feliz en una relación, supongo que es debido a que aquí no hay estrés por el trabajo o por los estudios, es como si esto no fuera el mundo real, un mundo paralelo, creado solo para disfrutar. Edward le estaba dando más sentido a mi vida del que habían tenido los últimos 27 años. Junto a él me siento segura, importante, respetada, tranquila, feliz y aunque suene raro, me siento querida, entre otras cosas, claro.

…

Cuando llegamos al salón parecía que ya todos estaban ahí, miré mi reloj para ver cuánto habíamos demorado y vi que ya eran las 11:40. ¡Estuvimos casi 2 horas afuera! Como pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte.

A lo lejos divisamos a varios conocidos bailando, bueno, los conocemos a todos, pero nos llevamos más con unos que con otros, como pasa en todos lados, pero nosotros nos dirigimos primero al bar. Pedí una margarita y Edward una cerveza. Saludamos y hablamos con algunas personas que se acercaban a tomar algo y poco después nos dirigimos nosotros a la pista. Bailamos al ritmo de una salsa, Edward me giraba de aquí para allá y misteriosamente no había herrado un solo paso. Hablábamos a los gritos y reíamos pero nadie más nos oía por el volumen de la música. Si no fuera por él jamás me habría animado a bailar un ritmo tan movido.

La música cambió a reggaetón y Edward me pegó a su pecho, los movimientos de ambos se hicieron más sensuales. No despegué mis ojos de los suyos ni él lo hizo y tratábamos de rozar la mayor cantidad de piel. Mis manos iban y venían por su espalda, llegando al borde de su pantalón, donde suavemente y con la punta de los dedos, lo recorría desde atrás hacia adelante pera luego subirlos por sus abdominales y llegas hasta su pecho. Sus manos hacían un recorrido similar en mi cuerpo, por mi espalda hasta el comienzo de mis nalgas y luego hacia mi estomago donde subían con los pulgares arriba hasta la base de mis senos y dejaban una caricia mientras volvían a mi espalda.

Estaba haciendo realmente mucho calor. Su excitación era muy notoria y eso me hizo sentir poderosa, pero yo estaba excitada hasta extremos insospechados, nunca en mi vida había llegado a un estado similar y mucho menos solo con un baile y unas caricias. Podía sentir mis bragas mojadas y mis pechos duros, con los pezones erguidos. Mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo una combustión espontanea, realmente sentía que me quemaba. Me estaba prendiendo fuego por dentro. Aun nos mirábamos a los ojos, pero los suyos ya no eran verdes, sino que se encontraban negros, negros de lujuria. No pude resistirlo, me abalancé hacia él como un león hambriento y nos besamos, nos besamos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello. Aun lo seguía acariciando y él aun me acariciaba, todo lo que quería era quitarle la ropa ahí mismo. Al parecer me leyó el pensamiento.

-¿Podemos… irnos de… aquí?- dijo entre jadeos. Me separé un poco de él y lo tomé de la mano, ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta. Ni bien la cruzamos, Edward se detuvo y se recostó contra la pared, soltó mi mano, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Esto no…- no lo dejé terminar, realmente lo deseaba. Lo bese con desenfreno. Sus manos volaron a mi cintura y parecieron convertirse en hierro.

-Vamos- dije separándome apenas. No hizo falta nada más.

No sé cuanto demoramos en llegar a la habitación, solo sé que nos deteníamos cada pocos pasos para besarnos con mayor facilidad. Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a la habitación 212. Antes de abrir Edward preguntó.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-

-Completamente- no se me habría ocurrido negarlo. Finalmente abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso. No tuve tiempo de detallar la habitación porque enseguida sentí la puerta cerrarse. Temblé de anticipación. Edward me dio la vuelta y me besó. Sus manos esta vez no se detuvieron en la base de mis nalgas sino que siguieron su recorrido sin restricciones, por supuesto que las mías no se quedaron atrás. Finalmente llegué a su trasero, firme, duro. Sus manos llegaron al mío al mismo tiempo y ambos gemimos a la vez, aun en medio del beso, mis manos volaron a su camisa y las suyas bajaron el cierre de mi vestido, cuando iba por el cuarto botón, él movió sus dedos por mis hombros de forma que mi vestido se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta el piso. Rompió el beso para observarme, sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza y se relamió los labios antes de llevar una de sus manos a mi pecho desnudo. "Hermosa" me pareció oírlo murmurar. Comenzó a hacer círculos sobre mi pezón y lo vi cerrar los ojos cuando se me escapó un gemido bastante alto. Volvió a besarme, con urgencia y recordé que era lo que estaba haciendo antes de esa pequeña pausa placentera. Continué quitándole la camisa y en cuanto terminé me dirigí como un rayo a la hebilla de su cinturón. Edward se separó de mis labios y atacó uno de mis senos con ella, me desconcentré completamente, olvidando lo que iba a hacer y me dediqué a sentir. Su lengua jugaba con mi pezón mandando descargas de placer por todo mi cuerpo mientras sus dedos pellizcaban el otro produciéndome un estado de éxtasis total. Podía sentir un mar entre mis piernas y recordé lo que quería. Mis manos se pusieron en movimiento otra vez y rápidamente me deshice de sus pantalones, se quitó los zapatos mientras su boca dejaba un camino húmedo por mi cuello, llegando hasta mi boca. Jugué con el elástico de sus boxes antes de retirarlos por completo y mi mano recorrió su longitud en una caricia suave pero certera, gimió en mi boca. Finalmente llegamos hasta la cama y ambos caímos en ella. Aproveché el tiempo que se tomó para mirarme para recorrer su pecho con mis labios, mordí uno de sus pezones y otro gemido llegó a mis oídos. Una de sus manos se poso en mi intimidad, sobre las bragas, esta vez el gemido fue de ambos. Comenzó a acariciarme, mi clítoris palpitaba bajo el encaje de las bragas y sus caricias producían un gemido tras otro.

-¡Edward!- jadee, sus dedos tomaron uno de los extremos de mis bragas y de un solo movimiento lo rompió. No pude evitar un pequeño grito y humedecerme más. Sus dedos acariciaron mi entrada y luego subieron hasta mi centro de placer.

-¡Bella!- ronroneo en mi oído- ¡estás tan húmeda!- ¡y vaya que lo estaba! Pero de una forma que no creí posible, su voz consiguió que me humedeciera más.

Una de mis manos voló a su entrepierna y mis manos se deslizaron por la punta de su miembro ya húmedo, antes de que mi mano se cerrara en torno a él y comenzara a acariciarlo. Mordí mi labio, ¡se notaba tan grande en mi mano! Ambos gemimos. En cualquier momento me iba a correr.

-¡Edward! ¡Ya… ya no aguanto!- logré decir entre gemidos y jadeos, dos de sus dedos se hundieron en mi cavidad y comenzó a bombear.

-¡Córrete para mi, Bella!- dijo con voz ronca, no pude soportarlo, me corrí como nunca lo había hecho. Mis paredes se cerraron en torno a sus dedos y todos mis músculos se contrajeron, mientras miles de sensaciones me recorrían, el grito que amenazó con salir de mis labios fue acallado por un beso cargado de desenfreno y a pesar de que mis pechos se quejaron cuando dejaron de recibir atención, mi boca lo recibió gustosa. Definitivamente, el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, y eso que fue solo con sus manos. Rompimos el beso, ambos jadeando en busca de aire. Retiró sus dedos de mi interior y solté un gemido lastimero. Lo vi sonreír ante esto, mis músculos se fueron relajando poco a poco al igual que nuestras respiraciones.

Lo sentí moverse, había cerrado los ojos para controlarme mejor, sentí que fue abierto un cajón. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su pecho muy cerca, no pude evitarlo, mis manos y mi lengua recorrieron todo lo que tenían a su alcance. Lo sentí tensarse, pero no duró más de un segundo, comenzó a respirar más rápido.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Bella!- dijo en un susurro jadeante. Y comenzó a remover el contenido del cajón con ímpetu.

…

Edward POV

Esta mujer me está matando, su propio orgasmo casi consigue el mío, la suave presión de su mano sobre mi pene y los movimientos suaves estaban haciendo estragos en mí, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos. Retiré mis dedos de su interior, suavemente y la oí quejarse, no pude evitar sonreír, me estiré hasta el cajón, en busca de uno de los preservativos que misteriosamente alguien puso en mi maleta, no quería saber quién.

En un determinado momento sentí unas pequeñas manos en mi pecho seguidas por una lengua que hacía círculos en mi pezón, me tensé, pero casi al instante cerré los ojos y me dispuse a sentir esas maravillosas caricias, mi respiración se volvió irregular y me escuché gemir, cuando volví a ser consciente del dolor palpitante en mi entrepierna abrí los ojos y me dispuse a buscar un maldito condón. Ni bien lo tuve en mis manos me enderecé, no sin que mi cuerpo opusiera cierta resistencia a separarse de esas manos y esa boca, ¡pero vamos! ¡En este momento necesitaba otra cosa!

Quedé arrodillado entre sus piernas y mientras llevaba el sobre a mi boca para abrirlo la recorrí con la mirada, al llegar a su cara pude verla fruncir su seño, signo de que algo andaba mal, lo que provoco que mi cuerpo se paralizara justo antes de cerrar los dientes en torno al sobrecito.

-¿¡Que crees que vas a hacer!- la rudeza de su voz me sorprendió, yo creía que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esta situación, a lo mejor se arrepintió. Separé el sobre de mi cara y aun sorprendido, le conteste.

-¿Ponerme un condón?- si, lo sé, sonó a pregunta, pero no estaba seguro de si se refería a eso o no. Se sentó al instante y me lo quitó de las manos, eso me sorprendió aun más. Me sonrió con picardía y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

-¿No se supone que eres médico? ¿O a los médicos no les enseñan educación sexual? ¿Cómo se te ocurre abrirlo con la boca?-no pude más que golpearme mentalmente y sonreír como un idiota por ser tan descuidado.

-¿Lo siento?- si, otra vez sonó a pregunta, definitivamente, no pienso bien cuando la tengo tan cerca. Lo abrió delicadamente con sus manos y otra sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios. Tragué pesado imaginando el porqué de esa sonrisa. Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por mi pene haciéndome sisear entre dientes y cerrar los ojos. La sentí besar mi pecho y luego empujarme suavemente hacia ella mientras se volvía a recostar. Fui consiente a tiempo de que mi cuerpo caía junto al suyo para apoyar mis manos y no aplastarla, una sonrisa de suficiencia se plantó en sus labios, sabía lo que estaba provocando y lo estaba disfrutando. Una sonrisa que gritaba venganza se poso en los míos antes de besarla y me introduje de un solo golpe en ella, ambos gemimos ante el contacto, no me moví, me quede quieto disfrutando de la sensación y haciéndolo desear.

-¡Edward!- medio gruño medio suplico antes de levantar sus caderas, el movimiento casi me vuelve loco y mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente, de un momento a otro bailábamos una danza tan antigua como la vida misma. Gemidos se escapaban de la boca de ambos, mis manos no paraban de moverse por su cuerpo y las de ella dejaban marcas a fuego sobre mi piel. Podía escuchar mi nombre de entre sus labios y estaba seguro de que el suyo también salía de los míos cada pocos segundos.

-¡Mas!- la escuche gemir y mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda y un grito con mi nombre antes de que sus paredes apretaran mi pene haciendo que me corriera con ella, un fuerte Bella salió de mis labios y luego de unos movimientos más me deje caer sobre ella, pegando al máximo nuestros cuerpos pero sin aplastarla, pegué mi frente a la de ella mientras ambos intentábamos calmar la respiración. No pude resistirlo y la bese con urgencia. Nunca había disfrutado tanto del sexo. Es como si hubiera sido mi primera vez, mi primera vez realmente placentera. Me separé de sus labios, solo porque realmente me hacía falta el aire y exclamé.

-¡Wow!- pero mi voz no fue la única que se escucho. Abrí mis ojos y ambos nos reímos. Me retiré de su interior porque sentía que mi amigo se estaba durmiendo y no quería que mi semen pudiera volcarse en su interior. "¿Es que ahora si piensas como medico?" me reclamó mi conciencia, la ignoré. Me quité el condón y fui a tirarlo al baño, todo el camino pude sentir unos ojos sobre mí. Sonreí de forma inconsciente, Bella me estaba mirando, algo se regocijó en mi interior. Volví lo más rápido que pude y me acosté a su lado, ella tenía sus hermosos ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior, tentándome, me acerqué a ella y succioné su labio superior. La sentí sonreír y abrió sus ojos.

-¡Eso fue realmente…!- no encontré la palabra adecuada para describirlo.

-¡Asombroso! ¡Excitante! ¡Magnifico!... ¡Wow!- terminó ella por mí, ambos soltamos unas risas luego de que asentí. La atraje hacia mi cuerpo, los dos estábamos transpirados, tomé la sabana que estaba prácticamente en el piso y nos cubrí a ambos, asegurándome de estar bien tapados. La oí suspirar y giré mi vista hacia su hermoso rostro, y me beso, me tomo totalmente desprevenido pero no tardé nada en responderle, a pesar de que mi mente estaba totalmente en off a causa de su cercanía. Rompió el beso antes de lo que me habría gustado, pero su sonrisa al separarnos hizo que olvidara cualquier protesta, pude notar que yo también sonreía.

No hacían falta las palabras.

Enterró su cara en mi cuello y su aliento me erizó hasta los pelos de los pies, mi nariz se fue hacia su pelo y aspiré su aroma, fresas, fresias, el olor de antes de la cena y el olor a sexo, todo mezclado. Al rato sentí su respiración acompasada y supe que se había dormido. Aun acariciando su espalda cerré los ojos y me concentré en su respiración. En algún momento me quedé dormido.

…

…

…

Sabía que me estaba despertando, y podía sentir algo blando entre mis brazos, sonreí, seguramente me veía como un tonto, pero no me importaba, tenía a mi ángel entre mis brazos. Afiancé mi agarre y abrí los ojos de golpe, mi sonrisa se borró, estaba abrazado a una almohada. Quizá solo había sido un sueño, un muy real sueño. No. La almohada tiene su olor, levanté las sabanas y me vi desnudo, definitivamente no había sido un sueño. Dirigí mi vista a la puerta del baño, pero no se veía movimiento en él y la puerta estaba abierta. Mi corazón se contrajo. Me senté en la cama y miré en derredor, su ropa no estaba ahí. ¡Se fue! ¡Me dejo!

-Solo- susurré al aire. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar, tirar todo y una angustia enorme que me estaba comiendo por dentro, nunca me había sentido tan mal, tan abandonado, desolado. Pero a pesar de todo lo único que pude hacer fue desplomarme sobre la cama, con la cara enterrada en esa almohada que tenía su olor…

¡Hola! Perdón por la demora, tuve varias complicaciones que no vienen al caso.

Me costó bastante escribir este capítulo y quedé bastante satisfecha con el resultado, pero no al 100% como siempre, más bien diría que mi satisfacción con este capítulo es de un 60%. Les pido por favor que me manden todas las críticas que tengan para ver en que es lo que fallé y así tratar de no repetirlo.

Espero sus comentarios.

Gracias a: Millaray; Andrea; cremita; Cullen Vigo; Coonii Black; Fran Cullen Masen por sus review's del capítulo anterior.

Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima, pero aun así les pido un poco de paciencia.

Nos leemos.

Clu


End file.
